


Bend, Don't Break

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is brought up by his very hardline Dom father Damian, and as a result has zero self-confidence and self-worth, believing himself to be a truly useless submissive. When his father has him temporarily auctioned off as punishment, Luke is terrified to find himself sold to the notoriously tough Dom Colonel Mayer and his equally hardline Dom son Noah. But to Luke’s surprise, things are not nearly as bleak as they first seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Huge love has to go to sweetiejelly for betaing and cheerleading like a boss for me :) I literally couldn't have done this without you, darling. Thank you so much :)
> 
>  **Warning** : Physical abuse from a parent towards an adult child, from the very first sentence. Dom/sub dynamic discussed and displayed throughout, including restraints and discussion of abuse.

 

 

The hit was expected. Luke tried not to lose his balance, but his head snapped back from the force of it and he tensed immediately, knowing how much angrier his father was about to get. He hunched, making his posture as small as possible, and bared his neck pleadingly. But Damian would not be appeased; another blow struck Luke around the head.

 

He trapped a pained whimper behind his teeth, but his father knew it was there.

 

“You embarrass me.” Damian sneered down at him, re-buttoning his expensive shirt cuffs. “Every day, I hope that you'll show yourself to be a true Grimaldi. But you don't even have the decency to be an adequate submissive.”

 

Luke winced inwardly, because that was always the problem. His father wanted a dominant heir. Instead he'd been handed a submissive one. Luke should have been used to it by now - his father's disappointment, his anger whenever Luke screwed up. After all, Luke's mother hadn't wanted him. The second she'd found out that she had submissive child, she'd handed him over to Damian and had refused to have anything more to do with either of them. Luke had cost his father dearly; he was reminded of that every day. He was deeply ashamed.

 

He wanted to apologize, but he hadn't been given permission to speak. He rarely ever was. Words built up in his mouth, words that he'd learned had to stay silent.

 

Damian shook his head and squeezed the nape of Luke’s neck with painful force. “I give you everything, Luciano, and you repay me with such shameful behavior. I think the time has come to find you a more thorough punishment, somewhere you will learn the depth of how badly you behave.”

 

Luke's blood ran cold as Damian picked up his phone and told his personal assistant to find out when the next closed auction was taking place.

 

*

 

Luke did everything he could to please his father, to persuade him that Luke didn’t need to be put into an auction. But Damian’s mind was made up and he termed Luke’s efforts to please ‘pathetic.’ Crushed and consumed by fear, Luke sat in his room, head bowed and fingers twitching. There were so many words rising up inside of him, but he couldn’t say them, not even here. His father wanted absolute obedience and that meant no talking until he said so.

 

Luke had tried writing everything down, but his father had found the notebook and had struck him for stealing and for so willfully disobeying.

 

“You know what I want from you and you still do such things,” Damian had bitten out.

 

Luke’s fingers wouldn’t stop twitching. His father was shipping him off; he couldn’t have failed more as a submissive. Would his father ever want him back? Damian had always said that no one would be interested in collaring Luke, that he’d probably wear the family collar for life and Damian would have to take care of him without any hint of worth from Luke. Luke hated that he made his father’s life so difficult. God, whoever he ended up with was going to hate him.

 

It was only a few days later that Luke traveled in one of Damian’s cars to a beautiful-looking auction house in Washington. Damian was in America on business and especially liked to mix with the powerful Doms who were involved in running the country. His wealth and business contacts more than allowed him a place amongst them. He always told Luke to keep quiet and not embarrass him. Luke bit his lip, his insides trembling. He’d embarrassed his father too much, he was always getting things wrong, and Damian needed a better son than that.

 

Luke touched a hand to the Grimaldi collar that had been around his neck for as long as he could remember. It made him feel safe and loved. It was the only love that his father could ever show him seeing as Luke did nothing to deserve any more. His stomach rumbled, but Luke ignored it. He’d learned to from a young age.

 

When the car door opened, he scrambled out as quickly and gracefully as he could – his father did not like being kept waiting. Damian was talking to a smartly-dressed submissive whose collar bore an insignia that matched the auction house’s logo. She smiled and dipped her head, leading the way into the auction-house. She was exactly the kind of submissive Damian favored - beautiful, smart, and graceful. She probably obeyed orders flawlessly too. Damian frowned at him and Luke hastened to catch up, inwardly cursing himself for delaying his father.

 

Inside, his father left him without a backward glance and Luke was shepherded into a small room full of submissives, some collared, some not. A few looked excited, and a few looked frightened or worried. One woman was rebraiding her hair over and over again. Luke swallowed and found an abandoned chair to sit on. The room fell quickly silent when a Dom appeared in the doorway.

 

“Exit the room as soon as your name is called. Kneel on the staging and bow your head. When a sale is made, you’ll be told what to do.”

 

The Dom paused then, glancing around the room, his gaze touching everyone there with a calming confidence that Luke clung onto. Damian never looked at him like that. The first name was called and a petite blonde in jeans and a beautiful silk blouse quickly left the room. Luke could hear the muffled sounds coming from nearby - the auction room probably. What kind of Doms used auctions? Damian always said it was a good way to find specialty pieces, subs who were particularly challenging for example, who needed breaking again and again until they finally did what their Dom wanted. Like Luke. Luke shivered, he was a lost cause though. Damian had said so more than once.

 

A redheaded guy with a nose piercing left the room next.

 

Luke was wearing the smart pants, button-down shirt, and shined shoes that his father always demanded. They hid the latest disciplinarily marks that Damian had given him. Luke had to make sure he sat a certain way so that he could breathe properly through his bruised ribs. His right cheek was cut from one of Damian’s rings and there were bruises around his neck still. Damian said it showed just how difficult Luke was, how disobedient he kept being. Like ignoring his often-empty stomach, Luke was used to living with those kinds of minor injuries. They were only what he deserved.

 

He’d probably get worse after this. Luke felt dizzy; someone else was going to be in charge for a while, because his father couldn’t deal with him anymore. He’d pushed his father too far and now somebody else was going to discipline him and break him like he needed. Maybe he’d come out of it the kind of submissive son that Damian wanted, since he couldn’t be the desired Dom. Maybe Damian wouldn’t want him back in the house afterward.

 

“Luciano Grimaldi.”

 

Luke carefully got to his feet and exited the room, the Dom who had announced his name directing him through a doorway and into a large hall. Luke tried not to stare out at the rows of people watching; he kept his eyes down and knelt on the staging, the auction block, beside the podium where the Dom auctioneer stood.

 

Luke concentrated on his breathing, on presenting the best submissive posture possible. The words of the auctioneer washed over him, describing his impressive heritage and his ‘discipline problems.’ Shame burned Luke’s face and he didn’t dare look up. No one was going to bid much for him, not for someone with the kind of record that the auctioneer had just reeled off.

 

But bids did begin and the price even rose quite quickly. Eventually there were a couple of voices left, one male and one female. The battle continued for several minutes before the male won emphatically with a figure significantly higher than the one that the female bidder had last voiced. There was an appreciative murmur and Luke gasped, immediately hoping that nobody had heard the sound. Someone actually wanted him. Would that make his father look at him differently?

 

The gavel fell decisively and the Dom who’d guided him in was there to point the way back into the hallway and into a different room, a small one containing a basin and little else.

 

“Kneel and wait. Your buyer will be here at their leisure.”

 

Luke swallowed and lowered himself back down to his knees. His ribs ached but he breathed through the pain and laid his palms on his knees, concentrating on keeping them steady. How long would it take before his buyer was here? Luke was used to kneeling for hours; Damian would order him to kneel in one spot and leave him there, expecting to see him in the exact same position hours later.

 

“You’ll wait until you learn patience,” Damian had said.

 

Luke wanted to make him proud, but whatever he did was never good enough. If he was punished enough, would he start to be worthy? He hoped that his buyer would know how to break him down properly. He hoped…

 

The door opened, interrupting Luke’s thoughts and letting in a sliver of conversation. His buyer, the voice from the auction.

 

“Get him ready. I need to deal with the paperwork.”

 

“Sir.”

 

A sweet female voice had answered, clearly a submissive, and now she was entering the door, closing the door behind her. Looking up through his eyelashes, Luke could see that she was around his age, dark-haired and smiling, dressed in a smart-looking skirt and blouse that showed off her slim body. The blouse was unbuttoned enough at the neck to exhibit a simple collar and she was carrying a large purse. She smiled down at Luke, open and friendly. He blinked back, why was she smiling at him? People didn’t smile like that at him.

 

Her high-heels clacked as she walked towards him and carefully crouched down, pulling something from her bag. Luke tried hard not to tense – Damian hated it when Luke tensed up before a blow, because he should enjoy the discipline, absorb the lesson and revel in the attention. Luke had never enjoyed that kind of attention though, it made his skin crawl and his insides ache, and God, there was so much wrong with him.

 

The submissive didn’t hit him though. Instead she produced a water bottle which she uncapped and stuck a straw in before offering it up to his lips with an encouraging expression.

 

“Drink. The Colonel’s orders.”

 

The Colonel, his buyer? He was military so he’d know how to deal with someone as difficult as Luke. Damian was probably pleased. Luke hoped he was. He carefully wrapped his lips around the straw and drank half the bottle before stopping. Damian didn’t like him to be greedy. The submissive frowned at him.

 

“Are you sure? You look like you need it. How long has it been since your last meal?”

 

Luke flashed her a panicked look. She could tell how hungry and thirsty he was? Damian was going to be furious; he always said that Luke often didn’t get a full meal because he didn’t deserve it, because he needed to learn that submissives who didn’t behave didn’t get what they needed.

 

The submissive raised a hand gently, and her pretty eyes were troubled. “It’s okay; you can have the rest later. Just…tell me if you…”

 

She didn’t finish her sentence, instead pulling a cellphone out of her skirt pocket and sending off a couple of quick text messages. She smiled reassuringly at him afterward. Luke didn’t know how to react, was she telling the Colonel that the sub he’d bought was already showing signs of how terrible he was? Was she saying that Luke was untrainable? That the Colonel shouldn’t bother with Luke? Was she…?

 

The submissive touched his chin gently; it stunned Luke into quiet thoughts. The only time people touched him was to discipline him. This kind of gentle touch was for submissives who behaved well. Luke never deserved that.

 

“Hey, you’re getting a little excited in your head there. All you need to do is keep quiet when the Colonel gets here, okay? He’s one of the good guys.”

 

The good guys? Luke frowned, completely confused. Was this another one of Damian’s tests? The submissive was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face, touching his chin again gently. Luke closed his eyes briefly, savoring the contact. When he opened them again, the submissive was smiling pleased and sending off more text messages.

 

“Oh, I am so glad we found you.”

 

Her enthusiasm seemed completely crazy – who was ever pleased to see Luke? - but she didn’t say any more, cocking her head as though she’d heard something and then quickly getting to her feet, her purse repacked and her cellphone slipped away. She ran her hands over her outfit and hair and touched her collar once, as though reassuring herself it was there, smiling secretly as she did so. She looked like the kind of submissive that always made a Dom proud. Luke ached with a different kind of pain - envy.

 

The submissive smiled at him encouragingly once, her hand briefly brushing the back of his head. Then the door opened and a man in a dress uniform walked in, Damian behind him. The submissive immediately held out her hands expectantly and the Colonel handed his hat over, nodding his approval. The submissive bared her neck and smiled prettily, happy with the subliminal praise.

 

“Madeline, one of my submissives,” the Colonel announced as an introduction to Damian.

 

Madeline’s smile was smaller when she looked at Damian and she didn’t bare her neck. “Sir.”

 

Damian looked very interested in her but the Colonel’s focus was all on Luke. He circled the kneeling submissive, pausing occasionally and staring in a way that made Luke’s skin prickle unpleasantly. It was a familiar feeling – he was being judged and found wanting.

 

Finally the Colonel spoke again. “Decent raw material. Lifelong problems?”

 

“Mmm, nothing I try sticks. He’s beyond acceptably challenging.”

 

Damian sounded extremely disappointed. Luke cringed internally, to hear himself spoken about like that to another Dom was mortifying.

 

The Colonel nodded. “I’ve worked with a lot worse, Grimaldi. And I intend to get my money’s worth.”

 

“Please do.”

 

Now Damian sounded like he was looking forward to whatever the Colonel was going to do to Luke. Good, maybe the Colonel would hurt him in deeper different ways and then the pain would actually start making Luke obey in the way that Damian wanted. Maybe Damian would see something in Luke to be proud of.

 

“I've been looking for a new project to tackle with Noah.”

 

“I saw him on the news. He's still visiting?”

 

“Mmm, another month of seeing to things here, then back out to oversee everything there. His influence is coming along.”

 

Noah? Luke raked his memories but couldn't find a face to match the name. Was he a Dom friend of the Colonel's? A family member? Fresh humiliation burned through Luke – apparently he needed two Doms to make him right. Fuck. He kept his head bowed and there was a soft touch to the back of his head. Madeline? Was it a signal?

 

But Madeline was stood still beside Luke, her attention completely on her Dom. The Colonel himself was still talking to Damian, who was checking his bank account on his phone.

 

“If this works out, we may take him off your hands. Noah's looking for a challenging submissive.”

 

Damian looked surprised. “He didn't collar that girl?”

 

“She had unbreakable commitments back home, and my son often needs more than one submissive to satisfy his dynamic.”

 

Damian's look had morphed from surprised to impressed. “It's that strong?”

 

The Colonel's proud expression was easy to read, there was no need for any words. Luke kept his shiver to a minimum. The Colonel had a powerful Dom presence and his son was just as strong, if not even stronger? Maybe this was exactly what Luke needed; maybe it would force him to work hard enough in order to be what his father wanted in a son.

 

The Colonel took his hat from Madeline and handed her a thick envelope of papers. “Take this to the car with Luciano.”

 

Damian was looking admiringly at Madeline again. She looked a lot like the submissives he preferred. “Perhaps an exchange can be arranged.”

 

The Colonel's smile was thin but somehow the aggression was banked and reasonable in his voice as he replied. “Take your pick of my other subs. This one's my civilian PA; I haven't got time to train another up to her standard before this week's meeting.”

 

He touched a hand to Madeline's jaw as he spoke and Madeline smiled that small secret smile again. The Colonel's gesture was familiar, similar to how Madeline herself had brushed fingers to Luke's chin with eyes full of bizarre reassurance. Was it a Mayer household gesture? Luke had to learn that kind of thing as good submissives should be skilled at picking up non-verbal cues. It was something else that Damian was constantly telling him he needed to work on.

 

Luke's thoughts were cut off by the force of his father's hand squeezing his neck. The pain was very familiar; it was Damian's favorite method of reminding Luke how badly he was misbehaving and that he'd soon be punished. Luke bowed his head even deeper, his face burning. He hadn't been paying attention; he'd embarrassed his father, again.

 

“This may be your last chance, Luciano. If Colonel Mayer cannot make you see reason, I don't know who will accept you.”

 

Luke's shoulders slumped and the pain in his neck increased. No sound passed Luke's lips, because that would only make the pain itself worse. He'd learned that lesson young. Damian let go, the only sign that Luke had done what was asked of him. Any flicker of pride Luke felt was quickly snuffed out by the expression on his father's face.

 

The Colonel was talking to Madeline again. “Into the car. I want to leave as soon as we're done here.”

 

“Arms and legs, sir?”

 

“Usual protocol.”

 

Luke's heart sank, arms and legs probably meant cuffs and irons. There were deeply raw marks around both his wrists and ankles from years of his father's discipline equipment; it hurt so much every time they were fitted to Luke and he could never hide his discomfort well enough for his father. Maybe knowing that Colonel Mayer was taking a similar route would make Damian happy. Luke glanced upwards and saw the approval on Damian's face. He'd helped do that, hadn't he? But his father was looking at the Colonel, discussing maybe having a drink before they left.

 

Madeline was stepping forward and then the Colonel was focusing all of his considerable attention on Luke. “To your feet.”

 

Luke concentrated, heart flailing fast, and forced himself to his feet as quickly as possible while hiding how much pain he was in. It was second nature now, but from Damian's expression, he wasn't doing it well enough. He never could.

 

The Colonel looked him up and now again with an irritated expression. “I'll have to wait for him to heal up before working more thoroughly. I hate working around somebody else's marks.”

 

Damian nodded in understanding and Luke kept his head bowed, pleasure burning just a little bit through him. Being marked meant you were owned and valued; the marks his father gave him were one of the few signs of approval that Luke could treasure along with the silences that said that Damian wasn't vocally disapproving. Perhaps he'd earn some approval marks from the Colonel too, though Luke couldn't see any on Madeline and she was obviously approved of. Maybe the Colonel only marked certain parts of the body. One of Damian's business associates only marked submissives’ thighs.

 

“Madeline knows my rules; she'll tell you when you cross a line.”

 

Luke nodded to show his understanding and the Colonel nodded slightly in return, a dismissal. Damian didn't say goodbye to Luke. Luke swallowed down his usual distress, forcing himself to ignore the empty feeling that so regularly opened up inside of him.

 

“You don't oversee?” Damian wanted to know.

 

“Madeline always keeps to the rules, and the first of them is that no Dom touches what's mine without permission.”

 

Madeline smiled slightly, accepting the praise, and led the way out of the door, Luke quickly and carefully following her. He could still hear his father, comparing notes with the Colonel. Madeline walked confidently and without a bowed head, though she was respectful to every Dom who passed by. Luke tried to imagine feeling so sure of himself, being sure of his value and worth in the eyes of a Dom. The jealousy and want flared up again inside him.

 

Madeline let the stares of Doms slide off her; she accepted the complimentary interest but didn't encourage it. She was friendly but professional. It only garnered her more interest. Luke was sure that the only gazes he was getting were ones loaded with disapproval and disgust, along with some of the greedy looks he got from friends of his father; women from well-off families whose voices and hands did nothing for him. They were the kinds of looks he should be encouraging and enjoying. He should be making his father proud, but he wasn't.

 

A large black SUV with impenetrably-tinted windows was parked at a nearby curb. Madeline opened the back door and ushered Luke in before opening the trunk to retrieve things that had a familiar clank and clink. Luke could do this. He'd done it often enough. He could do this. He didn't feel the pain. He didn't.

 

Madeline slid in next to him and smiled. “Here, I'm Maddie. Madeline's the pro PA.”

 

Luke tried to smile back through his confusion, which only grew when Madeline – Maddie – shook out a set of cuffs, cuffs that were made of heavy good-quality metal but with…padded insides? Luke frowned, his father never used padded cuffs. He always said they were for weak Doms who didn't discipline properly.

 

Maddie was carefully unbuttoning Luke's left shirt cuff. “They're tight enough so you can feel them, but it's a good feeling, right?”

 

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by her own sharp intake of breath. She was staring at Luke’s wrist marks, raw and vivid, reminders of how many years that he’d been disappointing his father. But Madeline didn’t look pitying, instead she looked horrified.

 

“These are…God, it’s like he had you in handcuffs permanently.”

 

Luke kept all his words silent, his shoulders twitching almost in a shrug. Maddie looked at him closely.

 

“You’ve been ordered not to talk. I wondered why you hadn’t said anything. Okay, listen, the Colonel will want you to verbally answer his questions. It’s a rule.”

 

Luke bit his lip; he couldn’t pick up any habits that would upset his father. He couldn’t add more habits that would ensure that nobody would want him. Maddie looked at him for a little longer before suddenly grasping his hand and pressing it to her neck. It was Luke’s turn for a sharp intake of breath – the gesture was one of a sure promise being made.

 

“I swear that your dad won’t hear a word about this, I swear that Colonel will make sure that if you end up going back to the Grimaldi house, your dad won’t detect anything to punish you for.”

 

Luke swallowed and nodded in thanks, overwhelmed by the serious heartfelt promise. If the Colonel wanted him to talk, then Luke would work on talking in an acceptable pleasing manner. The Colonel could make him worthy in his father’s eyes, so he’d do what the Colonel wanted.

 

Maddie nodded back and dropped his hand back down carefully before going back to working on the handcuffs. “You have got so much relearning to do, Luke.”

 

Luke flinched, because he was always Luciano, except in his own head because Luciano was the submissive his father wanted him to be and Luke didn’t feel like he was worthy of that name yet. Maddie looked at him with concern, snapping the handcuffs around his wrists with professional care. They were snug but didn’t pinch like Damian’s cuffs did.

 

“I’m sorry, do you prefer Luciano? It’s just that your grandmother always calls you Luke and…Luke?”

 

Luke’s pulse had skyrocketed and he slumped back against his seat, his mind screaming. His grandmother? The one who hated him along with the rest of his family and refused to have anything to do with him? She talked about him? That was totally impossible. How did Maddie know her anyway?

 

Maddie’s expression pinched with worry and concern as she stared at him, her gaze penetrating and her hand stroking his rhythmically, giving Luke something to concentrate on. She texted rapidly with her free hand before shoving her phone back into her purse.

 

“That bastard…I bet he’s been telling you so many crappy stories. Listen to me, Luke, there’s not a lot of time to talk here, but the Mayers are good people and your grandmother trusts them. She trusted them to help you. Just…hold on and please, listen to everything the Colonel has to say.”

 

She smiled at him, still clearly angry about something as she fitted the padded leg restraints to his ankles, just as someone tried opening the car door from the outside. Maddie noisily blew out her breath; she looked a different kind of beautiful when she was angry. Damian would have appreciated that too. Luke was still too stunned to do anything but watch, his grandmother knew the Mayers? Did Damian know? Was this all a ploy of his family to punish him further for being a submissive? Nothing was making sense.

 

Maddie cut through his thoughts. “Just keep your head bowed.”

 

Someone was knocking on the nearby window now so Maddie scrolled it down to reveal a suited Dom, young and unsurprisingly clearly liking what he saw when he set eyes on Maddie. Maddie was nodding at him, pleasant and respectful but not showing particular deference or her neck.

 

“Sir?”

 

“You need to be reported, out of the car.”

 

Maddie shook her head, her smile not dropping an inch. “I’m sorry, sir. But I belong to Colonel Mayer and he gave me explicit orders to wait here with his new purchase. Here’s his card if you’d like to confirm with him.”

 

She handed a business card through the open window, careful to ensure that the Dom didn’t touch her in any way, and tilted her head enough to reveal the embossed ‘M’ on her collar. The Dom’s expression soured and he punched the number into his cellphone. Maddie’s hand reached for Luke’s, intertwining their fingers; it felt like the promise again, like he wasn’t alone. Luke clung on like a drowning man.

 

“Colonel Mayer? I have a submissive here claiming to belong to you, she and another submissive are refusing to leave a vehicle which…I see…No, I understand…”

 

The Dom finished the phone call without much pleasure and looked away from the car, apparently spotting the Colonel. Luke wondered what it was like to have a Dom so possessive of you, so determined that nobody else touch you. The idea brought heat to his thoughts and skin, such ideas always did. But that wasn’t meant for him, nobody was ever likely to feel that possessive of him.

 

He could hear the Colonel’s voice. “Step away from the car. Who’s your superior officer?”

 

The Dom looked extremely unimpressed now. “Apologies, Colonel, but I saw them enter the vehicle without a Dom and I thought it was unlikely they’d be left unsupervised.”

 

The Colonel was visible through the open window now. “Don’t treat me like an idiot; you can see they’re both collared and that he’s bound with leg and wrist irons. Madeline?”

 

“He didn’t touch me, sir.”

 

“Good.” The Colonel’s tone was brusque as he turned back to the Dom. “Who runs your department?”

 

The Dom ground out a name and shot a venomous look towards Maddie, but she stared back implacably, not gloating or ashamed. She held on tight Luke’s hand. Luke could only watch out of the corner of his eye as the Dom stomped off, unable to stand up to the Colonel’s powerful dynamic.

 

The Colonel cursed derisively under his breath and got into the front of the vehicle. “Remind me to make that call tonight, Maddie.”

 

“Sir.”

 

Luke felt like he was holding his breath as the Colonel drove away from the auction house, but the silence wasn’t oppressive or judgmental and Maddie was smiling widely as she turned her face into the cool breeze coming through the cracked window. Then the Colonel started watching Luke in the rearview mirror. Luke tried to sit up straighter, to improve his terrible posture.

 

“Breathe deeply,” was all the Colonel said. “You can talk to Maddie about anything; she’s my eyes and ears.”

 

Maddie smiled beatifically and squeezed Luke’s hand. The Colonel continued.

 

“Your father ordered you not to talk, for discipline. I need to judge whether your verbal output needs adjusting. I ask a question, you answer verbally. My son will command the same, so you need to get used to it. Your father can’t expect you to be a silent sub when it’s obviously uncomfortable and distressing for you. You’re not meant for that.”

 

Stunned, Luke nodded and because of the Colonel’s command, forced a word past his lips. “Sir.”

 

The Colonel nodded, something pleased in his expression which wrapped around Luke’s heart. “Good.”

 

For the first time in many years, Luke could feel something different to the emptiness inside of him. The Colonel was a startlingly different Dom to the ones Luke had been around his whole life; he treated his submissive courteously and hadn’t struck her once yet or forced her into any kind of humiliating or painful discipline. Maybe he preferred to do that privately? He seemed as hard and unyielding as Damian but also possessed a surprising streak of kindness, it was there in the way he treated Maddie. It seemed offhand but he trusted her and was possessive of her. He  **valued** her. Luke had seen subs treated that way before of course, but the level at which the Colonel valued Maddie was rare in the Grimaldi’s world. It struck a kind of chord deep within Luke, making his already-thickly-confused head whirl, some indecipherable noise passing quietly through his lips.

 

He froze, sure that the Colonel would be angry at the interruptive noise. The Colonel was frowning but his gaze flickered to Maddie instead.

 

“Touch starved,” Maddie replied to the silent question. “He thinks…he was really distressed when I mentioned his grandmother.”

 

The Colonel’s gaze sharpened and flicked back to Luke, who hunched down but Maddie squeezed his hand and pressed her shoulder to his. The touch was almost too much, too much gentleness, too much concern. The bottle and straw were suddenly in front of his face again.

 

“Drink,” the Colonel ordered from the front.

 

So Luke drained the water bottle and Maddie packed it away, making sure to settle back down against Luke, keeping in full contact with him, both of her hands cupping his. Luke could feel himself lean into her, but he hadn’t been ordered, he shouldn’t…

 

“Luke,” the Colonel grasped his attention immediately, his tone demanding it. “Whatever you’ve been told, all you really need to know is that Lucinda Walsh, your grandmother, has spent a lot of money trying to get you back to your family.”

 

Luke shook his head, his mind spinning. Lucinda Walsh was a name he knew, a tough Domme, a high-powered businesswoman who was often feared and muttered about. Damian loathed her. He was always happy when something negative was reported about her in the press. And she was his grandmother? Who’d spent a lot of money trying to…? Luke dipped his head, squeezing his eyes shut, for a wild second not caring that that kind of behavior was exactly what usually caused Damian to furiously lash out at him. The Colonel didn’t seem to care and Maddie guided Luke’s head down to rest on her shoulder.

 

“Keep your eyes closed, breathe in,” the Colonel said somewhere in the distance. “We’ll deal with this.”

 

Luke whimpered, the ever-present emptiness inside him churning, but obeyed.


	2. A Candle In The Window

 

 

The car ride seemed to go on forever, but the sensation of being curled up next to Maddie helped. Curiously, the leg-irons and handcuffs helped too; they were a familiar weight at his hands and feet. They reminded Luke that he was with people who were going to improve him, no matter how strange their behavior was. He couldn’t think about his grandmother right now, he just couldn’t.

 

Maddie patted his shoulder and gestured to the scene outside the car. Oh, they’d arrived. Maddie wasn’t rushing to get out though; she was helping him navigate the car door with his constraints. Luke felt a rush of gratitude. She hadn’t been ordered to help him, but she had anyway and the Colonel wasn’t punishing her for it. She reminded Luke of a TV series he’d used to watch that had featured submissive friends who offered each other comfort and support. Damian had always made sure that Luke didn’t spend time with many other submissives outside of the groomed collared subs who attended the parties that Damian hosted; he didn’t want Luke to pick up any more bad habits.

 

The Colonel watched as Luke straightened out and gazed up at the house. It was as big as Damian’s, maybe a little newer, and there were lights on a few rooms, a welcoming sight in the dark. Luke’s fingers twitched; there was so much he wanted to write.

 

“Inside, take your time.”

 

Luke gaped a little, shutting his mouth quickly afterward, but Maddie patiently waited at his side, watching as he shuffled forward. Luke discovered to his surprise that the chain between the leg clamps was almost lengthy, allowing him to take almost normal footsteps. The cuffs didn’t tear at his worn skin too badly and he was able to make his way into the house without taking too long. Madeline kept to his pace, her expression light and encouraging. Luke wanted to shuffle closer to her, suddenly wanting one of her gentle touches to his back or arm. It was a startling urge; he hadn’t ever felt anything like it. Maybe it was just the thrill of something different, of wanting what he couldn’t really have, not permanently. He had to remember that, that this probably wasn’t going to be permanent.

 

Inside, the house was warm and very neat and tidy, which fit with a military Dom. There were pictures on the walls though, beautiful landscape photographs – one of a river beside lots of very green grass and some kind of animal slipping through it, another of a pile of carved pumpkins spilling out of crates, and one that seemed to feature a lot of weathered gravestones. That was all Luke could glimpse before he quickly redirected his gaze back at the Colonel, heart beating fast as he silently cursed himself for not giving one of his new Doms his full attention. All Doms expected to be the focus of their subs. The Colonel was definitely going to be furious...but the Dom was talking quietly to Maddie, a hand on her arm, and only nodded when he caught Luke's gaze.

 

He could look at the house? Or was this a test? Was the Colonel gauging just how much work he had to do on Luke? But the Colonel hadn't punished Maddie for looking out of the car window. Luke bit his lip and darted a quick cautious look around the hallway – the furniture was mostly heavy polished wood, the walls were a warm cream color, and there was an absence of anything fussy- no ornaments or vases. The framed photographs were the only real splash of personality and Luke felt drawn to them, his foot twitching in an aborted movement.

 

“I'm glad you like my work.”

 

The new voice was masculine and definitely belonged to a Dom. Luke immediately dropped his head in deference, his heart pounding. He could hear someone walking closer and then a warm hand, firm but gentle, tipped his head upwards and Luke found himself looking into an incredible pair of vibrant blue eyes. The man looked to be Luke's age, dark-haired and handsome in a way that made Luke's mouth dry. He was dressed casually and smiled slightly, his interest keen as he looked at Luke. Luke fought the strong urge to drop to his knees, he hadn't been given permission but oh, he  _wanted_ to.

 

Colonel Mayer broke the moment. “He's responding well to you already, Noah.”

 

Luke swallowed. This was Noah, Colonel Mayer's son. The urge to fall to his knees became even stronger because God, he  _really_ wanted to be good for this man, and wow, he'd never felt that kind of strength of submission around a Dom before, or such a punch of lust. He'd been attracted to male Doms, the beautiful suited men who sometimes worked with his father. It'd been a clear indication during his teenage years of his sexuality, but this was on another level. Luke felt like he was holding his breath.

 

Noah's pleased smile widened. “Luke Grimaldi.”

 

“My son, Noah,” the Colonel made the introductions. “He and I are the only Doms you should obey or bare your neck to. If anyone else tries to give you orders, tell them why you can't and contact one of us. Don't let them touch you.”

 

Luke nodded as well as he could when distracted by the firm grip that Noah had on his chin. “Yes, sir.”

 

The Colonel's expression was a brief genuine smile. “Keep talking. You've got the keys, Noah?”

 

“Yes...thanks, Dad.”

 

Colonel Mayer squeezed his son's shoulder for a short moment. “You'll make me proud.”

 

It was almost an order but Noah didn't bristle or challenge the words. Instead he nodded thoughtfully, standing his ground with a complicated look on his face as the Colonel left the room. Then his expression smoothed out into a smile, which he turned towards Maddie who bared her neck briefly. She slipped closer and squeezed Noah in a hug when he flicked his eyebrows up in some kind of signal. She looked so pleased. Luke wondered, with a pang, who Maddie belonged to, she couldn't belong to both of them - Noah and the Colonel were clearly too strong and possessive in their dynamic to share. Envy lanced through him again.

 

Maddie hugged Luke too and he leaned into her touch despite his jealousy- she'd been so kind and he couldn't not react to such generous touch. The Colonel hadn't ordered him not to, so was it expected? Maddie smiled at him, touching his shoulder gently before she started walking up the stairs.

 

“If you need anything, my room's the first on the left up here.”

 

She had her own room? She didn't sleep in one of the Dom's rooms? Whose was she? Luke felt almost dizzy with confusion now. It'd been nothing but really weird behavior and internal questions since he'd been bought. The Colonel had told him to talk and that Noah would want the same but, asking about another submissive, about who had collared them and why they weren't sleeping with their Doms? Luke couldn't. It crossed to many lines. His multiple aches twinged with memories of Damian's furious face from the last time Luke had crossed lines.

 

Noah examined him closely. Luke wanted to close his eyes, to savor the attention, to bow his head, to drop to his knees. God, his thoughts were so completely fucked.

 

“Come on, you need attention.”

 

Noah produced a key from his pocket and easily unlocked Luke’s wrist-cuffs, depositing them on a nearby chair. He frowned when he inspected Luke's wrists, his fingers light and gentle on the years-old marks. But he didn't say anything. Instead he handed another key over.

 

“Free your legs.”

 

Luke bent down carefully, wincing minutely at the pain in his ribs and thighs, and then determinedly unlocked the leg-irons, pulling them free and straightening his postures back up. Noah nodded at him warmly and took the irons off him to pile them up with the others. He looked Luke over in a thorough way, and Luke fought to keep himself still. He wasn’t exactly a prize. How could Noah be pleased with his father’s purchase? Wasn’t it more of an insult?

 

Noah led the way upstairs, not looking over his shoulder once to check to see if Luke was following. Luke followed as quickly as he could without groaning from the pain brought on by sudden exercise. Damian had made it clear that he should be able to deal with the pain silently; he'd never been able to do that.

 

The Dom led Luke into a large room dominated by a king-size bed and a big flat screen on the wall opposite. There were framed movie posters on every other wall and more beautiful landscape photographs. There was also a portrait photo of a pretty dark-haired woman with Noah's eyes and a tremulous brave smile. Noah indicated for Luke to sit on a chair by a crowded desk, which Luke did carefully, unable to take his eyes off Noah for long. Noah smiled and brushed a hand across Luke's temple, the simple gentle touch made Luke's throat convulse. Noah touched him again on the opposite temple and smiled.

 

“You are responsive.” 

 

He sounded pleased, which was the strangest thing, and then he pulled one of the desk drawers open and extracted a small box.

 

“We’re going to take care of those marks. If they hurt, I want you to tell me.”

 

Luke’s brow furrowed, the Colonel had mentioned that he didn’t like someone else’s marks on a submissive he was using. Was Noah the same? Noah smiled at him, emptying the box out, producing bandages, creams, and ointments.

 

“I know my Dad told you to talk. We want to hear your voice.”

 

Luke cleared his throat a little and tried, really not wanting to disappoint this Dom. “Sir.”

 

Noah broke into a smile that made Luke’s heart pound faster. His hands were warm as he smeared cream on the abused skin of Luke's wrists. His touch was confident but careful and Luke found himself mesmerized. He wanted to sink into the caring touch.

 

“I know you’ve got a lot of questions. We probably run things a lot different here than what you’re used to, but I think you’ll enjoy it. I hope you will, that’s why you’ve got to talk, so that we know how to be better Doms for your needs.”

 

Luke knew that he probably looked poleaxed, because Noah had it backwards. Submissives had to devote all of themselves to making their Doms happy, to being who their Doms wanted. It was up to the subs to change, not the Doms. Noah’s brow twitched as he wrapped Luke’s wrists, his thumb brushing over a pulse point in the sort of deliberate movement that made Luke’s breath stutter.

 

“Things really are different in the Grimaldi house, aren’t they? Here.”

 

He lifted Luke’s hand and pressed it to his own neck, in the same way that Maddie had done back at the auction house. Luke’s head was spinning; another heartfelt promise? Why? He didn’t deserve it. But Noah’s gaze was focused on him and Luke couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to.

 

“I swear that whatever you say to me or to my Dad or to Maddie won’t be spoken of to anyone else, especially not to your father. And I swear that what we tell you will be the truth.”

 

Luke nodded slowly. That was all good to hear and very unexpected. Why would Noah care if Luke was lied to or if he had any privacy? He was only a submissive. But nobody broke a heartfelt promise. His dad never had – he used them for his most important business deals. Noah smiled and brushed his lips to Luke’s fingers as he lowered the submissive’s hand. Luke gasped a little, coloring immediately and tensing up, preparing for punishment. Noah shook his head.

 

“Those kinds of reactions are beautiful, Luke. To know that I’ve caused that really pleases me. So I don’t want you to hide, not from me.”

 

Luke colored even more but managed a “Sir.”

 

Noah looked at him critically. “Okay, take off your shirt.”

 

Luke struggled but, with Noah’s help, was soon sat bare-chested. He tried his best not to cover himself up, inwardly grappling with more confusing information. Noah liked seeing how easily affected Luke was by him? Damian had always said that being so obvious was shameful and that one day Luke would be collared by a Dom who’d make sure to break that habit. All the submissives that Luke had met at his father's important parties were the kind of beautiful poised creatures who responded to every movement their Doms made and only nodded their heads or smiled. Noah apparently liked something different, something more. Apparently he liked Luke.

 

In fact, Noah was looking at him very appreciatively now and when Luke instinctively ducked his head, Noah cupped his chin and forced him to look up again.

 

“Hey, I’ve been looking forward to seeing more of you since Maddie called to tell me the news. And I like what I see.”

 

Luke bit his lip and swallowed. Noah wasn't lying, he'd sworn not to, and he had the same depth of laser-like focus as his father. Luke couldn't help but believe him when faced with Noah's handsome open expression. The whole situation was so surreal – Noah found him pleasing to look at?

 

Noah traced light fingers over Luke's body, over the cut on his cheek, the bruises on his neck, his number of sore ribs. The combination of Damian's marks and Noah's caring touch made something twist inside Luke's chest. His father wanted him to be better, to be good enough for the Grimaldi name. Luke was covered in marks of his father's frustration and disappointment, reminders of how unworthy he was. They were reminders that he cared too though, weren’t they? And Noah...Noah could get Luke to drop to his knees with just a look and was pleased about that. He liked what he saw when he looked at Luke. Luke wanted to please both Doms. His head felt like it was splitting open.

 

Something cool was spread across his ribs, then across his neck and collarbone. Then someone was gently wrapping his ankles and running a soothing hand through his hair. A noise crooned from his throat, causing him to freeze for a moment. But Noah didn’t want his shame, he wanted to hear and see more of Luke’s responses. So Luke forced himself to move again, to loll his head towards the gentle firm hands.

 

“So good.”

 

Warmth tangled in Luke’s stomach and he might have smiled, mystified. This was what Noah wanted. It did feel good, in a way Luke had never encountered before. Someone was… _Noah_ was helping him out of the chair and carefully onto his knees. Then Noah was sat in the chair and was encouraging Luke to rest his head on Noah’s thigh. The Dom adjusted Luke’s position until the submissive's expression was pain-free and Noah's hand rested on Luke's head.

 

There was nothing else, just the two of them in the silence. Luke could feel his mind quieting, all the clamor and questions dying away for now. There was a rustle of paper -Noah was sifting through something on his desk. Then he was murmuring something into his cellphone, but his hand never left Luke's head. Luke drowsed in bewildered wonderment.

 

He didn’t know how long he stayed there for but eventually, Noah touched his chin, a clear call for his attention, and Luke struggled to open his eyes. But he did and he gazed up at Noah, drinking in the Dom’s smile. Noah slid his fingers across Luke’s lips and then picked up a piece of hot buttered toast. The smell made Luke’s stomach rumble loudly. Noah’s smile widened.

 

“Definitely time for dinner.”

 

He fed Luke by hand, mouthful after mouthful of toast, then spoonfuls of thick soup. It was interspersed with at least two glasses of water and Luke felt almost drugged, his stomach fuller than it had been in days. His fingers had even stopped twitching. He was almost tempted to call the feeling peace.

 

“We’ll keep you on plainer food for a while, until your stomach can handle something heavier. Come on.”

 

Noah levered Luke to his feet and led him over to the bed. Luke felt flushed. He’d expected this of course and had maybe even been looking forward to it? A Dom he was attracted to on a previously-unfathomable level putting his hands on Luke. His cock hardened thinking about it.

 

Noah peeled Luke’s pants off in brisk practiced movements and then pulled his own shirt off, revealing a lean body that clearly made regular trips to the gym. He stepped out of his pants, leaving them both in their boxers, and lay down next to Luke. He tugged the submissive into his side; Luke’s head tucked under his chin, and just lay there for a while. Skin on skin was an amazing feeling. Luke wanted to rub his cheek against Noah’s collarbone. He also wanted to rub his still-hard cock against Noah’s hip, but weirdly, this – lying so close to a Dom, almost wrapped up in Noah – felt like enough almost. Luke breathed him in and tried not to move. He tried to memorize the moment. This was probably just a welcome anyway, a way for the Dom to work out what needed to be done.

 

Noah kissed Luke’s head and pressed two fingers to the submissive’s chin, calling for his attention again. “You need to listen.”

 

Luke immediately tilted his head upwards, happy to look at Noah. Would things become clearer now?

 

“There’s a lot for you to learn, I know, and we won’t talk about it all now. We'll start with the fact that there are different kinds of Doms. I’m guessing that the only type you’ve ever been around are ones like your father? Hardliners, who believe physical punishment is the only way for a submissive to learn? They don’t believe in aftercare or ‘pandering’ to a submissive’s desires.”

 

Luke nodded, because yes, that was what Doms were like in his experience. Noah nodded in reply, warm fingers combing through Luke’s hair. Luke almost pressed into the touch.

 

“So that’s the only type your father introduced you to? The ones he hoped might teach or collar you?”

 

Luke winced, his head full of memories of Dommes who’d been greedy and forceful with their hands and even though he’d been eager to please and they’d had strong dynamics, nothing about them had aroused him. When he’d told Damian that he was gay, Damian had frowned and had locked Luke into the leg and wrist irons for a full night and day. Then he’d ordered Luke to spend time with his male Dom friends, whose behavior echoed his and while Luke had found some of them attractive and had even gotten hard, he hadn’t really enjoyed himself with any of them. They made him cower and cringe and the pain wasn’t enjoyable at all. Damian had snarled that Luke was impossible and had locked him in the irons again. Luke had deserved it. He hated himself for making his father so furious, for not pleasing him. No wonder his mother had…

 

No, he wasn’t going to think about his family. He couldn’t. It was all too much.

 

Noah’s hand tightened in Luke’s hair, tight enough to get Luke’s instant attention. “Sorry, sir. Sorry. Yes, you’re right. Sorry.”

 

Noah pressed fingers to Luke's lips, effectively silencing him. “Just pay attention when I talk. That's all I want.”

 

Luke nodded quickly, heart hammering. Noah's fingers stayed focused on Luke's bottom lip as the Dom continued.

 

“Not all Doms are like that, and that doesn't make them weak. My father is known as a strong Dom but...” Noah frowned a little, lowering his eyes. “He made a mistake, that cost us both my mother, and since then he's done things differently. It doesn't always look that way though, and most people think I'm a hardliner too. That's what we want.”

 

Noah leaned in and brushed a brief kiss to Luke's mouth. “It helped bring you here.”

 

Luke smiled, stunned at the kiss, stunned that Noah wasn't demanding more of him. Noah's words did make sense though. He was different to any other Dom that Luke had met, Noah and his father both were. And Luke didn't think anyone would class either of them as weak. Their behavior continued to confuse him though. What kinds of punishments did they use? Why weren't they punishing him for his misbehavior?

 

Noah kissed him again, just as briefly, and smiled. “You need to ask questions so that we know what you need to learn.”

 

Luke felt instantly panicked. Ask questions? Damian always hated to be questioned, Luke's bruised ribs were a testament to that. Noah clearly saw his distress because he ran gentle fingers through Luke's hair.

 

“You won't get punished for asking questions. Not when it's just me, my Dad, or Maddie.”

 

Okay, a rule. Luke grabbed hold of that – only ask questions in front of the Mayer Doms and their submissive. He nodded eagerly.

 

“A question a day. That's what I want from now on.”

 

Noah looked at him expectantly and Luke paused, his mind full of completely inappropriate questions – he couldn't ask about Noah's mother or why he wasn't being punished. So he blurted out the first safe thing he could think of. “Maddie.”

 

Noah laughed softly. “Yeah, she's pretty much an entire question on her own, isn't she? I've known Maddie for years. Her parents are good friends with the Colonel, they've worked in some of the same military hotspots. A couple of years back, they were asked to work overseas for a while. Taking Maddie with them was a bad idea considering how dangerous their work is so they asked my Dad to be her familial Dom while they were gone. Maddie liked the idea so she wears a Mayer collar. People assume she's our submissive. That keeps her pretty well protected – most Doms aren't likely to try anything with Colonel Mayer's collared sub. But really, she's a long-term house-guest, literally one of the family.”

 

That was...unusual to say the least and pretty unbelievable but Noah had made a true promise not to lie and it did explain why Maddie didn't sleep in the same room as him or his dad. They took care of Maddie, because that was what Doms did, only the Mayers did it their way, which wasn't the same way as Damian. Because they were a different kind of Dom.

 

It did all make sense, Luke concluded, and it cleared up some of the confusion that had been making his head ache since meeting Maddie. He was being trusted with the truth about Maddie's position in the Mayer house. That made him glow with happiness and pride. Damian always said that he couldn't be trusted with anything.

 

“Thank you, sir, for telling me,” he ventured, quiet with disbelief.

 

Noah's smile was soft. “That's the most I've heard you talk so far. I like it.”

 

Luke managed not to duck his head and Noah kissed him on both cheeks before kissing his mouth again, a kiss that lingered.

 

“You are exactly what I've been looking for, Luke. Come on, you need to sleep.”

 

Overwhelmed, Luke could only nod and get under the covers, thrilled to feel Noah's skin next to him. He tried to memorize the Dom's touch; he wanted to be able to tell that it was Noah touching him even if he had his eyes closed. Noah flicked the lights off from his side of the bed and tugged Luke close, his hands stroking down Luke's body in a proprietary way that made Luke shiver with pleasure. Noah didn't seem to mind that at all. If anything he held Luke even closer.

 

Luke wanted to drink in more of it; he'd never felt so comfortable or cared for in a Dom's bed, but his eyelids were feeling heavy because it had been a completely exhausting day, emotionally and physically, and Damian often said that Luke had no stamina and what kind of submissive was he, without any stamina? Luke let loose an involuntary whimper and Noah stroked firm fingers across his face, his mouth nestled in Luke's hair.

 

“You're safe.”

 

Noah had promised to tell the truth, hadn't he? Only....safe. Luke had always felt safe with Damian. He knew what to expect. He knew what he had to do, he was just no good at being a submissive, not in the way Damian wanted, like any reasonable Dom. 'Safe' had always been Damian with a million corrections, showing he cared by teaching them with extensive punishments. They were punishments that Luke deserved because he just never gave Damian enough. He never made Damian happy or proud because he was never as good as he should be.

 

Noah didn't feel safe. Luke couldn't remember ever experiencing a day like today before. He'd gone so many hours without being physically punished. It felt like the strangest kind of dream. But Noah was a different kind of Dom, wasn't he? And he seemed...pleased with Luke's progress in reaching his very different standards and Noah's pleasure lit Luke up in a way that he'd never felt before. It was such a strange, unsafe, dream. Maybe, maybe Luke could try to get used to it - cautiously, disbelievingly – for Noah, for a little while.

 

 


	3. Awake And Dream

 

 

Luke wasn't woken up by a loud alarm for once, and no one was thumping at his door to tell him that he was two minutes late and his father was very unhappy. Instead, there were warm arms wrapped around him and a firm chest pressed to his back. Luke managed the tiniest hidden smile, his heartbeat picking up impressive speed. However strange his experience with the Mayers was, it did feel amazing to be held so close by a Dom.

 

“I know you're awake,” an amused voice broke the silence.

 

Luke started, his elbow jerking backward and striking Noah. Luke froze in total mortification. God, he ruined everything.

 

“Sir, I am so sorry...”

 

A hand cupped his elbow and lips pressed to his shoulder. “I startled you. It's fine, you slept well.”

 

Luke nodded cautiously, still expecting some kind of reprimand. Noah kissed his shoulder again before moving his mouth up to Luke's neck, causing the submissive to moan softly. Few Doms had ever gotten any kind of pleasured reaction out of him, but Noah seemed to arouse him without even trying. It was amazing and...and that was Noah's cock, hard against his thigh. Really? He'd caused that? More likely it was a normal morning reaction, nothing to do with Luke, but now Noah's hand was snaking around to reach down and grasp the submissive's equally hard length. Luke gasped, arching back against Noah.

 

“No one will touch you like this, apart from me.”

 

Noah's voice was low and the words sounded like both a promise and a command. Luke nodded rapidly, not sure what to do with his hands, trying desperately not to rut back against Noah, wanting so much...

 

“You've come like this before? With other Doms?”

 

Somehow the feeling of being surrounded by Noah, the attentiveness of his touch and voice, it all unspooled Luke and caused the shameful truth to flow almost easily from his lips. “Only a couple of times, sir, and it was never...there's something wrong with me, I don't...”

 

Noah's lips sucked at Luke's neck and his grip tightened below, beginning a firm rhythm that Luke desperately wanted to thrust into. Sounds spilled from his mouth, frantic and overwhelmed and God, there was heat building up inside of him and no Dom had ever made him feel like this before.

 

“You're beautiful,” Noah's voice was hot in his ear. “Come now.”

 

Somehow Noah had known how close to the edge Luke was and at his command, the submissive instantly came. He was dimly aware of Noah running fingers through the stickiness covering his stomach before Noah was turning him so that they could kiss, languid like they had all the time in the world. Luke felt his breathing start to return to normal and when his eyes could focus again, he realized that Noah was licking his own fingers clean and wow, lust pulsed through Luke again.

 

Noah smiled, pressing another kiss to Luke's lips, before drawing back to stare him firmly in the eye. “There's nothing wrong with you. A different kind of Dom gets a different kind of reaction, that's all. That was exactly what I wanted.”

 

He kissed Luke again, and Luke felt like he was reeling. Noah wanted to seek Luke's pleasure before his own? And he truly believed that there was nothing wrong with Luke? Noah's attitude continued to make Luke's head spin. But even now, in the fug of post-orgasm pleasure, Luke was piercingly sure of something - that he really wanted to please Noah. He wanted to please Noah with a depth of feeling that startled him. No other Dom had ever caused such needy desire in him, and Noah seemed to like that neediness. He didn't see it as a weakness like Damian did - different desires for different Doms. Thanks to Noah and the Colonel's behavior, it was getting impossible not to believe that idea.

 

Noah started rutting slowly against Luke's hip, his cock still rock-hard and Luke couldn't help moaning at the sensation, at the thought that Noah was that turned on. Noah pressed down on him, his mouth greedy against Luke's, words spilling out between kisses.

 

“Perfect, God...and you're _mine_...”

 

The Dom sounded almost out of control, but Luke could see Noah's restraint, how he wasn't going crazy and just taking. He was still completely in charge. He was letting Luke hear how much he was affected, and that made Luke feel hot under his skin, his spent cock twitching weakly.

 

Noah's eyes were dark and beautiful and he smiled at Luke.

 

“Hand.”

 

Luke reached out obediently and wrapped his fingers around Noah's cock, gripping it firmly, wanting to bring the Dom so much pleasure. He moved his hand in tandem with Noah's thrusts, keeping his rapt gaze on the Dom as Noah soon climaxed, spilling over Luke's fingers. Noah groaned his way through the release, his expression first twisted and then blissed out. He looked almost like he was glowing. Luke couldn't look away. God, he'd done that kind of thing with Doms before, the Doms that his father had chosen, but it had never felt like this, like everything was scrambling and rearranging itself inside Luke's head and wow, he wanted to do more. Previously, all he'd been able to think about was how it hadn't really done that much for him and what was wrong with him?

 

Noah kissed him gently and guided Luke's fingers upward. Oh. Luke hadn't thought of that. Tentatively, he licked at his own fingers, at Noah's mess. The taste was bitter but not disgusting. It was Noah, his Dom, and the fact that Luke was obeying made Noah's eyes darken so he didn't stop. Eventually Noah pulled his arm away and kissed Luke thoroughly, licking the taste of himself out of Luke's mouth. Luke felt like he couldn't catch his breath, and he was okay with that.

 

Noah pulled back a little, so that he could look at Luke keenly. Luke could only blink back. Noah smiled, nodding as though something had been confirmed. Then he lay down and tugged Luke close to him, Luke's head pillowed against his shoulder.

 

“That's what you do to me,” Noah spoke quietly into the silence.

 

Luke wanted to shake his head, because really? But Noah was looking down at him steadily and Luke couldn't look away. His heart was thumping hard and he wanted to believe Noah more and more with each passing second. Confusion was still thick in his head, but he felt like, with Noah guiding him, that would change for the better. Noah made the world clearer. Luke blinked; he liked that thought. Maybe Noah would too.

 

“Thank you, sir,” he ventured at last, liking how just the sound of his voice pleased Noah. “You make things clearer for me.”

 

Noah kissed his brow and held him close, protective and possessive, making him feel warm and so near to contentment.

 

“Trust me,” Noah murmured, not a command but like it was the most important thing.

 

Luke wanted to. The urge was a deep yearning in his chest, loosing a noise from his mouth which made Noah hold him tighter. They lay there wrapped up in each other for several moments, Noah's fingers stroking at Luke's neck, at the collar there. It was like he wanted to get his fingers under the leather. Luke shivered at the thought.

 

“I can't wait to leave my mark here,” Noah said softly. “I can't wait to see how responsive you are to that.”

 

Luke blushed and Noah laughed gently, angling Luke so that he could kiss his neck, avoiding the collar, and then bite at Luke's shoulder without warning. Luke's breath hitched and Noah increased the pressure before kissing the teeth marks. The marks throbbed but Luke found that he didn't mind. It was different, a mark of Noah's interest and a surprisingly enjoyable kind of pain, another idea that was completely new to Luke. So much about Noah was welcome, Luke wanted to press closer and amazingly Noah seemed to want that too.

 

“I can't wait to learn more of this.” Noah's hand skated down Luke's body hungrily, and involuntarily Luke leaned into his touch.

 

They kissed until someone's stomach rumbled and Noah grinned unoffended, nodding towards a dresser. “Pick something casual.”

 

Luke hesitated. His father had always chosen his clothes, wanting Luke to dress sharply at all times, suits and ties and polished shoes. Noah was giving him a choice, though Luke got the feeling that Noah would make him change if he didn’t like what Luke chose. That made Luke feel better, it made him feel…secure.

 

Noah nudged him towards the dresser and Luke bit down on his bottom lip, a shy smile blossoming as he sorted through the drawers until he was dressed in comfortable well-fitting jeans and a long-sleeved Henley. Noah – dressed similarly casually - looked him up and down with a kind of lingering pleasure that made Luke’s heart beat faster. The Doms that his father had so often introduced him to had looked at him in a similar way but this felt different. ‘Different’ really was the perfect word to describe Noah. 'Confusing’ was another one, but as Luke had already discovered, that ran hand in hand with 'clarity.'

 

Noah stepped close to press a brief kiss to Luke’s mouth before smiling and running a hand down Luke’s arm. “Come on, if we don’t go for breakfast now, I’m pretty sure we won’t be leaving this room. You’re kind of terrible for my self-control.”

 

That should have been an insult but it didn’t sound like one. Instead it sounded almost admiring, maybe even like desire. Luke burned with pleasure and arousal at that thought. Noah smiled like he knew exactly what Luke was thinking.

 

“Exactly. Come on.”

 

They headed down the stairs, Luke trailing Noah. He noticed the framed photographs again. They really were beautiful, and hadn’t Noah said last night that they were his work? He was really talented. Was he a professional photographer? Luke had assumed that Noah was part of the military, like his father.

 

The kitchen was spacious and practical with a large wooden table dominating the room. Maddie was already up, dressed in jeans and a camisole top and chatting to an older collared submissive who was flipping pancakes. Maddie smiled warmly at them both and seemed amused and happy by what she saw when she fixed her gaze on Luke.

 

“Hey, the Colonel wants to see you after breakfast.”

 

Luke nodded and Noah greeted the cooking submissive, introducing her as Camille, one of the few members of staff, all non-live-in, that worked for the Mayers. Noah indicated for Luke to sit down and that a small plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice were his.

 

“When your body’s recovered, we’ll get you some coffee,” he told the submissive quietly, like a promise.

 

Luke could only stare at the pancakes; they looked delicious and soft. They were also a very different breakfast from what Damian had always chosen as part of Luke's carefully controlled diet. Maddie was eating her own pancakes quite happily. Noah hadn’t portioned out her breakfast, because she wasn’t his personal submissive. Just that simple observation made Noah's stories from the previous night all the more real. Maddie really was a house guest, one of the family, and she was clearly content with that. Luke envied her easy happiness.

 

He started quickly cutting up his food – he couldn’t remember the last time that he’d had pancakes – until Noah pressed a hand to Luke’s wrist and told him to slow down. Luke stopped completely, cringing inwardly at not pleasing Noah, but when Noah didn't say anything more, Luke hesitantly picked up his utensils again and began eating slowly. Noah’s fingers brushed his neck affectionately.

 

Noah always seemed to be touching him, soft glances of skin as well as firm directions. It was part of Luke’s confusion, but a good part, like the way he’d woken up with Noah wrapped possessively around him and how Noah always looked at him. They were good things, from a good Dom. Luke stared down at his plate, his eyes stinging because he was pleasing a Dom. How had he managed that? It hit him at odd times, like now with syrupy pancakes in front of him and Noah’s foot pressed against his.

 

Once all the plates were cleared, Luke waited until Noah got to his feet before doing the same. Maddie was tapping on a computer tablet, a pretty frown on her face. She told Luke that they’d catch up soon and handed him a cellphone.

 

“My number's on speed-dial after Noah's and the Colonel's.”

 

Luke stared dumbly at the phone for a moment and then shoved it into his jeans pocket. When was he ever going to use a cellphone?

 

After leading the way down a couple of different hallways, Noah halted and gently touched Luke’s chin. His touch still made Luke’s breath catch.

 

“Listen and ask questions. The Colonel doesn’t want your silence.” 

 

Noah leaned in for a lingering kiss Luke and Luke found himself leaning in too. Noah chuckled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Luke, who still felt more than a little embarrassed by his behavior. Over-eagerness had always been one of his biggest failings; Damian had frequently said so. But Noah just squeezed Luke's hip hard enough to get his attention, and not over a spot where he’d been marked by Damian's punishments.

 

“Hey, I said I like your responsiveness. Don’t forget that.”

 

That was completely an order and it sent a shiver down Luke’s spine. It was a really good shiver and he managed to nod his head and press a little bit closer, because that made Noah happy, didn’t it? He was smiling at Luke, squeezing his hip again, gently this time, like he was pleased. Luke smiled back.

 

“I’ll find you for lunch. Think of your question for then.”

 

Right, his daily question. Luke liked the idea of having a regular task that pleased Noah. Noah prodded him towards a door, indicating for him to knock before kissing him a final time, running a hand possessively across his back. Luke managed to knock without trembling and the Colonel's gruff order for him to enter compelled him not to watch as Noah left for...work? Probably.

 

When Luke pushed the door open, he found himself looking at a study. Everything was tidy – the shelves of books, the filing cabinets, and the desk that the Colonel was sat behind. He beckoned Luke forward, frowning at something on his computer screen. Luke noticed a small framed photo on the Colonel's desk; it was of the same woman that Noah had a picture of in his room. Noah's mother?

 

“Sit.”

 

Luke immediately sat in the chair opposite the desk. The Colonel was an even stronger Dom than Noah; he was maybe even stronger than Damian. Luke could see similarities between the two older men – the hard look in their eyes, the absolute command in their voices. It was why Damian had been so happy for Colonel Mayer to buy Luke, because he thought that the Colonel treated submissives in the exact same way he did. But there was a lot that Damian didn't know about the Colonel. Luke had seen the consideration that the Dom showed to Maddie and to him. Noah had inherited that as well as the Dom strength that ran through everything he did.

 

Luke wasn’t completely sure how he felt about the Colonel yet. He only knew that he wanted to please the man.

 

“My son’s treating you well.”

 

It wasn’t exactly a question but Colonel Mayer had made it clear that he wanted to hear Luke’s voice so Luke replied “Yes, sir.”

 

The Colonel nodded, pleased, which made Luke felt more centered and warm. “Your wrists.”

 

Obediently, Luke lifted his arms and pushed back his sleeves so that his wrapped wrists were on display. The Colonel reached across the desk to touch them with surprising gentleness, turning them one way and then the other. Finally he nodded.

 

“How’s the pain?”

 

Luke thought about it – his ribs were still sore and the bruises and scrapes hadn’t faded overnight, but he wasn’t as aware of them as he usually was. He wasn’t having to make an effort to ignore them. They were an ever-present dull ache, but they were much more manageable than he was used to. He hadn’t thought about it since last night. He glanced down at his wrists in surprise.

 

The Colonel made a noise that could have been a bark of laughter and Luke flushed, realizing that he hadn’t answered. He hurried to correct that “Better, sir.”

 

Colonel Mayer smiled a small smile. “Good. And you’re eating more too, I hear. Keep that up. It’s important.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The Colonel sat back. He looked more casual out of uniform, though he sat with very good posture. He was a handsome man in the way that a lot of military men were handsome, Luke noticed, and he clearly had no trouble attracting submissives.

 

“This is all very strange for you, isn’t it?”

 

Luke managed a quirk of a smile. That was an understatement. “Sir.”

 

“But not unpleasant?”

 

Luke’s gaze shot upward immediately, horror filling his expression. Had he done something to give the impression that he wasn’t enjoying himself? That he didn’t like the Mayer household? “Not unpleasant. No, sir, I swear…”

 

The Colonel raised a hand for silence and nodded in appreciation when Luke immediately obeyed. “So, strange is a good way to describe your experience so far. How else would you describe it?”

 

Luke chewed his lip, still a little shaken by the idea that he might have insulted the house’s Doms. But the Colonel didn’t look angry and he hadn’t punished Luke yet and he wanted answers, so Luke was going to provide them.

 

“Different.” He fell back on the word he’d been thinking about so often since meeting the Colonel and Noah. “Everything is different here. I’m getting used to it.”

 

“If you need anything explained, talk to me or Noah or Maddie. She knows as much as we do.”

 

Luke smiled a little, thinking of how cheery Maddie had been so far, how organized and determined, bound by the safety of a collar but almost liberated by it too. Luke had only ever seen submissives behave like that in television fantasies.

 

The Colonel had noticed Luke’s expression. “You’ve talked to Maddie.”

 

“Yes, sir. She gave me a cellphone.”

 

“Keep it on you at all times. If a Dom misbehaves or tries to touch you, call me or Noah, like Maddie did. It’s a precaution.”

 

Luke nodded rapidly; it made sense. Damian had never let him have a cellphone. Why would he need one when there was a house-phone? He was rarely permitted to use that anyway, and Luke never went anywhere outside the house without Damian or a trusted Dom accompanying him. The Colonel’s way made sense too; it was something else that was done differently.

 

“Noah told you about Maddie?”

 

Luke startled at the abrupt question but he quickly nodded. The Colonel rubbed a hand over his chin, clearly thinking, and Luke’s gaze skittered to that photograph of the lady with Noah’s eyes. She was evidently important and adored. Did he dare ask Noah about her?

 

“Yes, sir. You’re her familial Dom in her parents’ absence.”

 

“Exactly. I’ll do the same for you during your stay and if you stay on afterward, though when Noah goes back to L.A, you’ll go with him.”

 

Luke’s eyes widened; Noah lived in L.A? Luke had never been outside the state. What was L.A really like? All he knew about it was what he’d gleaned from television shows. Would Noah want him to go there? Or was this just a brief fling for the Dom? Luke frowned beneath the questions. Surely Noah was just dealing with Luke while he was in Washington.

 

“Ask.”

 

The Colonel was looking at him, expecting an answer, but Luke stayed mute, his throat feeling like it was full of rocks. He couldn’t ask about Noah’s plans for the future. It wasn’t his business, it was Noah’s and Luke had no right asking about it. He was going to end up going back to his father’s house; Noah would get sick of him.

 

“Luke.”

 

he Colonel’s words curled with displeasure at Luke’s non-answer and Luke flinched, hating that he was disappointing a Dom, especially one who had seemed pleased by his behavior earlier. God, Luke was always screwing things up. He had to say something, but his eyes fixed on the desk photograph again and the Colonel noticed. The effect was immediate – his spine stiffened and his face became awash with a grief that made Luke swallow.

 

“Noah’s mother,” the Colonel said quietly. “She is a story.”

 

The Dom looked so tense and unhappy and Luke wanted to…he shifted in his seat, as though to get up but he didn’t, he hadn’t been commanded to. The Colonel eyed him.

 

“Follow that instinct.”

 

Luke grimaced; Damian had always been clear about what he thought of Luke’s instincts – that they were wrong. Luke still bore the marks that demonstrated Damian’s strength of opinion. But the Colonel, like Noah, was different and he'd made it clear what he wanted. So, slowly, Luke got up and, when the Colonel didn’t object, walked around the desk to the Colonel’s side. The Colonel was looking at Luke expectantly; he would say if he disliked anything Luke did, wouldn’t he?

 

Taking a deep breath, Luke folded himself downwards into a kneeling position. Some of his aches and pains protested but he found a way to settle without straining anything too badly. The Colonel’s hand pressed warmly at his shoulder and then guided Luke’s head down to rest against his knee. It didn’t feel intimate like it had with Noah, instead it just felt comfortable and calming. Luke could feel the loud mess in his head start to quiet. He closed his eyes and breathed steadily in and out. There was the tap of a computer keyboard – the Colonel was working and was apparently happy for Luke to rest there. Luke’s mouth flickered into a smile; he was happy too.

 

Some time later, the Colonel tapped fingers to Luke’s shoulder and Luke adjusted his position so that he could look up at the Dom.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Luke paused to take stock before answering. “Calm, full almost? Things are quieter.”

 

The Colonel nodded, looking pleased. “It’s natural, wanting to take a knee for a Dom. Your father never encouraged it?”

 

Luke’s smile was mirthless. “No, sir. He said that I fidget too much.”

 

“So the only kneeling you did was alone and in irons?” At Luke’s nod, the Colonel hissed out a displeasured breath. “I know he’s your father, but…Well, I’ve done things that as a father that I shouldn’t have. At least I feel the shame of it.”

 

Luke looked up at him enquiringly. The Colonel was staring at the framed photograph; was she linked to his shame? Noah had mentioned a mistake that the Colonel had made regarding his wife. The Colonel cleared his throat and ran a hand briefly, reassuringly, through Luke’s hair.

 

“Charlene Wilson. She died when Noah was three years old and he didn’t find out until he was sixteen that her death was my fault.”

 

There was an ocean of regret in the Colonel’s voice, his fingers brushing against the photograph. Luke pressed closer, wanting to comfort the Dom, a gesture that got him a brief smile.

 

“In my youth, I was sure that I knew everything about handling a submissive. Charlene had a lot of spirit, but she was gentler underneath than any sub I’d met before. I didn’t realize how important it is to cater to every part of a submissive. I thought that I knew best.”

 

He sighed, looking pained, but continued. “We fought a lot and I would take her down to subspace pretty hard, but she always responded and never tried to get herself uncollared or divorced so I thought I was being a good Dom, giving her what she needed. But really, she was unhappy and unfulfilled and I didn’t realize. We had Noah and then…then one day, after a particularly nasty fight, Charlene left and never came back. Nobody could find her. It wasn’t until years later that I found out what had happened – she’d changed her name and had tried to find a Dom that suited her, someone who knew how to satisfy all her needs. She needed both a firm hand and a gentle touch, and she looked everywhere, including some...disreputable areas. She ended up working there too until one day a client accidentally killed her.”

 

The Colonel stared at the photograph and Luke tried to process what he’d heard – he couldn’t imagine the Colonel being a bad Dom but that was his story and from the pain and grief in his expression, it was the truth. God…

 

“I was ashamed of what happened and so I kept it from Noah until one day he found out when researching for one of his classes. We fought badly and when he told me he was gay, I didn’t react well. He didn’t speak to me for a few years, right up until last May. We're still a work in progress.”

 

Luke nodded slowly, trying to imagine living through that, all the hurt and shame. Did anyone else know the truth? Or had the Colonel let everyone think that his wife had died some other way or that she'd run off? It clearly hadn’t harmed his reputation and he’d managed to bring up Noah to be a very good and strong Dom.

 

Luke pressed his cheek to the Colonel’s knee. “Thank you, sir, for telling me.”

 

The Colonel cracked something like a smile and touched a hand to Luke’s back. “You wanted to know. Ask verbally next time. You’re part of the family here; we’ll keep no secrets from you. Secrets only bring pain and grief.”

 

He spoke with the heavy voice of experience and Luke settled back into his kneeling position. They both needed it.


	4. This Life Or The Next

 

 

Noah’s knock on the study door roused Luke from his subspace stupor. The Colonel handed him a water bottle as Noah entered the room. Luke drank gratefully and looked up toward Noah’s smiling face.

 

“Had a good morning?”

 

Luke smiled around the mouth of the bottle. He hadn’t felt so settled for such a long stretch of time before; it felt like it was deep in his bones almost. His smile was probably ridiculous but Noah wasn’t frowning.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The Colonel touched his neck, almost like affection. “He takes a knee well and listens. He even talks sometimes.”

 

Luke turned, startled at the unexpected teasing from the Colonel who stared back with a completely straight face, even if his eyes were definitely smiling. Noah was laughing and ran a fond hand down Luke’s face.

 

“I've heard that. You joining us for lunch, Dad?”

 

“I'll see you there.”

 

Noah held a hand out to Luke, helping without impatience or harsh words when Luke had difficulty unfolding his legs. Luke flushed but leaned into Noah once he was on his feet, enjoying the Dom's arm wrapped around his waist. Noah was still smiling at him.

 

The Colonel's voice dampened the mood. “We'll talk about your family later, Luke.”

 

That was a warning and a promise, and it made Luke's heart hammer hard and all the feelings he'd very carefully suppressed surged through him again– feelings about his family, about the possibility that... Luke swallowed hard, his fingers twitching, and his grip on Noah's shirt tightened.

 

Noah stroked fingers at Luke's pulse-point and led him out of the Colonel's office and upstairs to Noah's bedroom. Luke found himself sat on the bed and curled up against Noah. He could hear Noah's heartbeat, steady and strong, and he focused on that, breathing in and out until all those confusing, painful feelings were locked down again. Noah stroked Luke's hair.

 

“You're going to listen to what my Dad has to tell you.” Another warning-promise. “Because you need to hear it. It's good you went with your instincts by the way, seeking out contact instead of shoving that need away. You did exactly what you were supposed to – you need contact, you find me or my Dad. Maddie does it and so should you.”

 

Luke managed a nod. He would try. To be honest, he hadn't realized what he'd done until Noah had spelled it out like that – he had sought out Noah's touch when he was distressed, and Noah hadn't told him he should deal with it by himself or that he shouldn't be bringing troubles to a Dom. He'd clearly wanted Luke to seek him out. Different reactions for different Doms. Luke smiled against Noah's neck. Cautiously, he was glad.

 

Noah gently righted him, stroking his cheek and then briefly kissing him before nodding towards a loaded tray that was sitting on the desk. Luke retrieved a plate of sandwiches and potato chips and began eating the meal slowly and without prompting. Noah gently touched a hand to the submissive's neck again, so different to Damian's hard painful grip.

 

“What did you and Dad talk about?”

 

Luke swallowed a mouthful of chips and spoke after a moment to collect himself – because this was obviously going to be a painful topic for Noah but Noah wanted to know and always wanted his questions answered. “Your mom.”

 

It was Noah's turn to pause and his expression was etched with melancholy as he looked towards the picture of Charlene Wilson that decorated his wall. “Yeah, that's...that's a big one. It's good he talked about it though, and he's a better person and a better Dom now, so there's that.”

 

Luke nudged a knee closer, wanting to comfort Noah, and Noah smiled slightly, pressing nearer as a thank-you. “What's your question today?”

 

Right. Luke finished his sandwiches, thinking about it. There was a lot he wanted to know, though one of his big queries had been answered thanks to the Colonel. Luke was curious about what had happened when Noah had come out, because according to the Colonel it hadn't gone well. But he really didn’t know how to ask that and he didn’t want to see Noah upset or hurt as he remembered that situation. It really wasn’t Luke’s business anyway.

 

Instead, his eyes took in the beautiful photographs on Noah’s wall. He’d been curious about them since seeing the pictures downstairs. He could ask about that, couldn’t he?

 

He cleared his throat quietly. “You said the photos are your work?”

 

Noah broke out into a much wider smile and looked like a heavy weight had been lifted off him. Luke felt almost a surge of something warm and happy – he’d made Noah smile like that. His thoughts were interrupted by Noah kissing him firmly before getting up to gesture towards one of the framed photographs. This one was of sunlight through trees on what looked like a summer evening, Luke felt almost relaxed looking at it, and fascinated – it was so beautiful.

 

“You like it?”

 

Luke nodded, unable to look away for a few more moments, but when he did, Noah was looking pleased. “It’s something I do - professional photography, portraits and landscapes. I’m based in L.A. but I’ve been around the country for shoots.”

 

L.A. again, of course. Luke swallowed; he had to remember that Noah wasn’t going to stay in Washington forever. He had a life away from here and Luke wasn’t part of that. Noah was still talking.

 

“I’ve done some work on film sets too, that’s what I’ve been doing here – prep work for a small independent movie that I’m assistant director for.”

 

He looked at Luke and Luke held his breath, not wanting to weigh Noah down again and internally berating himself because this wasn’t about him. It was Noah’s life and Luke needed to remember that. It really didn’t matter how much it already hurt to think about being apart from Noah. God, he really didn’t want to be apart from Noah…

 

“Hey.” Noah touched his chin and tilted Luke’s gaze upward. “What’s going on in there?”

 

Luke managed a weak smile but he couldn’t hold the expression for long and Noah wouldn’t let him look away. Luke didn’t want to say anything but telling the truth was one of the important rules of the Mayer house and God, he really did suck at this. His ribs twinged, a taunting physical reminder.

 

“I was thinking about L.A,” he confessed quickly, hoping that would be enough.

 

Noah looked at him for a moment longer and nodded. “You’ve never been?”

 

“I’ve never been out of the state. My Dad likes for me to stay close to home. He says I can’t be trusted to behave without a Dom with me at all times.”

 

Noah’s lips thinned and he wrapped an arm around Luke. “I’d like for you to come to L.A, if this works out.”

 

_I want this to work out._

 

The thought blazed through Luke’s head so vividly that he almost gasped. The only thing he’d ever desired so strongly was to please his father. But the Colonel, Maddie, and Noah, especially Noah, they made him see things differently. It was kind of terrifying, but not the sort of terror that had made Luke shed silent tears alone in the dark, cold metal gripping his wrists and ankles, tears blotted away before his father saw them when he eventually returned to tell Luke again what a disappointment he was. This kind of terror made his heartbeat go fast and made him want to be as close to Noah as possible. It made him want to kneel at Noah’s feet and feel his touch wherever he could. It made him want to hold on.

 

Luke could only nod and Noah didn’t ask for more. Maybe he knew anyway.

 

*

 

The following days were soothingly similar. Noah made sure that he ate breakfast with Luke and when the Dom was working, Luke spent a lot of time with Maddie. She showed him some of what she did for the Colonel, keeping his schedule organized and fluent whilst keeping on top of all the most intriguing news and gossip. The Colonel was often asked his opinion about things and it was good for him to be aware of as much of what was going on as possible. Maddie had a wide network of contacts, Dom and sub, who were happy to chat with her. Luke was full of admiration as he watched her work. She seemed so happy, so sure of herself and what she was doing.

 

She was gazing at her cellphone now with a different kind of happiness. She even glanced down for a moment when she realized that Luke was watching her.

 

“There’s a Dom I like,” she revealed. “The Colonel approves. We’re just moving slowly because well, there’s a lot at stake here, you know?”

 

Luke frowned, trying to work through her words. There was more at stake, because of the work she did for the Colonel? Oh, or because while the Colonel and Noah were both powerful Doms in public and in private, they also possessed a consideration and gentleness that few actually knew about? Luke felt humbled that he was one of those few.

 

“The Colonel and Noah, they want you to be happy though,” he tried.

 

He was trying to talk more because it obviously made the household happy when he spoke. Maddie might have been a fellow sub but he liked seeing her smile. She was smiling now, nudging a shoulder against him, a gesture that warmed Luke and made his own mouth turn upward.

 

“They do,” Maddie confirmed, that small, almost shy smile on her face again. It looked good on her. “It’s just going to take time.”

 

Her smile widened now to almost teasing. “Like you and Noah, you guys are getting to know each other.”

 

Luke blushed and wanted to say that he was just work for Noah, that Noah was doing a great job as a Dom for Luke and Luke felt so lucky and overwhelmed that Noah appeared to like having him as his submissive. Maddie seemed to read something in his face because she leaned a little closer.

 

“You know, if you hadn’t clicked with Noah, and since you aren’t the Colonel’s type, you would have just had the same kind of place here that I do.”

 

Luke glanced at her questioningly. Really? Noah had chosen to Dom Luke, because he wanted to, because he felt a fulfilling connection there? That was…that was amazing and overwhelming. It was going to take some time to process.

 

Luke had time. Sometimes he spent it with the Colonel, watching him work and occasionally asking questions. He knelt for the Colonel when his instincts took him to the floor; that always pleased the Colonel. Luke enjoyed it too, how easily his thoughts started to calm and drift away. It helped both of them and Luke liked pleasing the older Dom.

 

He didn’t talk about Noah with the Colonel; he didn’t know how to even bring up the subject. The Colonel never asked about his son much anyway, only checking that Noah was treating Luke properly. He was pleased to see that Luke’s body was healing well and that Luke was responding positively to the Doms currently overseeing him.

 

Currently. Noah had said that Luke could go with him to L.A if this worked out. The idea loomed in Luke’s thoughts a lot. It felt like a dream, a promise. He wanted it to be. His strength of feeling still surprised him. He didn’t talk about it. He didn’t think he had the words.

 

“Here.”

 

Noah handed him a notebook and pen. Luke’s face creased with confusion. Noah nodded down at Luke’s fingers, which were currently still.

 

“One of Dad’s friends, a sub, she’s a writer and her fingers twitched for a while when she couldn’t write.”

 

Luke opened his mouth to apologize because God, he shouldn’t be fidgeting so much that his Dom noticed, but Noah shook his head.

 

“Write.”

 

So Luke wrote, slowly at first, trying to remember how his handwriting had used to look. He wrote cautiously, a few odd sentences, thoughts that he couldn’t completely untwist and make sense of, but it was like turning on a dripping tap – more started flowing. Stories featuring hints of familiar faces and the dreams he used to have. Maybe Noah was reading the notebook when Luke wasn’t around. That was his right as the Dom, but he didn’t say anything about it to Luke.

 

Maddie never read it over his shoulder, only asking what he was working on. Luke didn’t know how to answer her.

 

One day, Noah showed him the dark room that the Colonel had set up for him while he was staying. There were dripping lines of photographs, people and places, light and shadow. The smell made Luke cough, but he was fascinated and Noah let him look as much as he liked, a hand warm at his back.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Noah told him.

 

Noah began showing Luke black and white movies, the ones that he loved the most. He laughed about being old-fashioned – preferring film in his camera instead of the easy digital option and liking older movies in place of modern blockbusters. Luke didn’t have room to comment. All he knew was what his father had allowed him to watch, but he liked hearing Noah talk about his interests and his work. He liked seeing Noah so happy.

 

Noah’s current work in Washington was getting busy and he looked fraught sometimes when he came home afterward. But he always reached for Luke and his body relaxed with the submissive tucked under his chin and curled up against his chest. Luke relaxed too; he couldn’t help feeling warm and unwound when he was surrounded by Noah. The Dom ran fingers through his hair and told him how good he was, how responsive. Luke curled closer and it made Noah happier.

 

Noah liked to touch, liked to draw Luke’s pleasure out when they were alone – “my Dad’s room is at the opposite end of the house for a reason,” he pointed out early on, with a wry grin that was full of uncomfortable stories. He liked to hear Luke’s reactions, to see his eyes roll and his mouth gasp. He liked finding out what Luke liked.

 

Luke liked sucking Noah’s cock. He was happy to nestle down between Noah’s thighs; his mouth at careful loving work, Noah reangling the submissive’s head or instructing him for more tongue, less teeth. Luke obeyed, eyes closing with pleasure. Noah always guided him into what he wanted with gentle but firm hands and Luke soon worked out how to handle choking and discomfort.

 

“If it hurts, tell me,” Noah said, his eyes reflecting just how serious he was.

 

Because Noah didn’t punish with pain. He knew that the most emphatic punishment he could give Luke was to make the submissive sleep alone in a separate room. It happened several times and Luke was always desperate and whimpering and so cold by morning. Apologies always tumbled from his lips and Noah always held him close afterward, telling him he was good for enduring the punishment instead of trying to escape it. That was a lesson Luke had learned in Damian’s house.

 

Different, different, different. Luke could have made a list in his notebook of all the differences between Noah and Damian, but he never did. He kept that list in his head and often mentally ran through it, marveling at the dramatic change that had happened in his life. He still felt as though he was walking a very perilous tightrope, but he could also feel Noah’s heartbeat, thumping emphatically close to him.

 

*

 

Camille looked busier than usual. Luke felt close to alarmed, watching her work and arrange for deliveries as Maddie tapped away more at her computer tablet than usual. What was going on? Noah was out for the day on the film set, doing whatever an assistant director did, and according to Maddie, the Colonel was shouting at people in important meetings.

 

“He’s very good at that,” she’d said with a sort of fond smile that Luke was definitely coming to understand.

 

He cautiously pushed a cup of coffee towards Maddie and she threw him a grateful smile. “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver. I swear, five more minutes and I will explain everything.”

 

In the end it was ten minutes before Maddie led the way into a simple but elegant lounge and sat down heavily in a comfortable-looking chair. She looked relieved and delighted to be clutched a cup of coffee. Luke sat nearby, his feet stretching out to touch Maddie’s.

 

“Dinner party,” she said after a couple of swallows of coffee. “Damian did the same thing, right? For networking?”

 

Luke nodded, preoccupied by memories of a thousand humiliating moments, all from his Dad’s dinner parties. He was always introduced to interested Doms who were usually older with a mindset like Damian’s. Only now did Luke have an alternative possible answer as to why he hadn’t responded well to any of them. His father still believed that Luke was a poor submissive. Luke often still believed sometimes too.

 

Maddie pressed her foot to his more firmly, like she knew what he was thinking. Luke smiled a little. He liked her company; she explained things and wanted him to do well. She encouraged him and always liked a hug. Luke was so relieved that he wasn’t the only submissive who frequently hungered for contact – the Colonel had said it was normal and Maddie always sought out the contact that she needed. Luke was trying to as well; the Colonel and Noah had told him that he was doing better. He could still feel the warmth their comments had brought him.

 

“Well, the Colonel holds them, for the civilian contractors he comes into contact with and his military colleagues. It’s expected for someone like him, to network and show off subs and maybe find new ones too, you know.”

 

Yes, that did sound familiar. So Luke would be on display. He’d hated that at his Dad’s parties - people’s eyes on him, deciding how worthless he was, how bad a submissive he was, or greedily reaching for him after gaining Damian’s permission and Luke being unable to give them what they'd wanted. He couldn’t…

 

Maddie touched his arm, forcing him out of the morass of dark memories. He blinked at her, trying to remember that she was real.

 

“You’ll only be Noah’s,” she reminded him firmly.

 

Luke cleared his throat, worried for a moment that he might throw up. He used to be able to think about those kinds of parties with a dull sort of expectancy, now, compared to the life he now lived in the Mayer house, Damian’s way of entertaining and networking left Luke feeling vividly nauseous and pained. Everything was changing, and Luke wasn’t completely sure if he was actually ready.

 

Maddie explained that everyone would eat in the large dining room that was rarely used for anything else, except for when Noah needed to lay a lot of his work out, and that some guests would bring subs, a few of whom would kneel the whole time while others would sit next to their Doms.

 

Noah expanded on Maddie’s information after he arrived home that night. He was glad for coffee too and he tasted of it when he kissed Luke, his tongue pressing against Luke’s. Luke was pliant under Noah’s hands and mouth, and rested against him once they were sitting back again and talking.

 

“Some of your Dad’s friends will be there,” Noah revealed. “The Colonel’s idea. Damian can hear from them about how you’re doing instead of calling or turning up himself.”

 

Luke felt huge relief, followed by just-as-powerful guilt. He shouldn't have been relieved at the thought that he wouldn't be seeing his Dad. He should have been disappointed. Damian was still his familial Dom, the one who would have a prominent say in his life until Luke was collared by someone. Only, he didn't miss his Dad as much he should. In fact he'd started thinking about him in the past tense. Before Noah and After Noah.

 

Noah silently helped Luke slide down onto his knees and ran a hand soothingly through his hair as Luke wrapped an arm around Noah's leg, his head resting on Noah's thigh. His thoughts were spinning wildly between the life he'd always known, that he'd expected to always live, and the life that was forming with Noah. And that was without opening the incredibly unnerving can of worms that was Luke's family. The Colonel hadn't talked about that with him yet - recently he'd been particularly busy with a military contract – but Luke knew that the Dom hadn't forgotten about it. He wasn't going to escape hearing about Lucinda Walsh and anybody else he could be related to, who could hate him or...

 

Safe, different, safe, different. The lines were now blurring terrifyingly and Luke was enjoying this new life and he was pleasing his Doms and now, at a dinner party, he would have do that in public, in front of Doms that he hadn't managed to please before. He had to prove his worth, and he had to not let the Colonel and Noah down. Luke swallowed hard at the thought and squeezed his eyes shut.


	5. A Healthy Appetite

“Perfect.”

 

Noah sounded pleased; Luke couldn’t help smiling a little in response. There was the soft, approving touch of Noah’s fingers to his jaw and Luke obediently looked up at his Dom. Noah looked extremely smart in a tailored charcoal suit and a vivid green tie, slightly askew and improperly knotted. He was a pleasure to look at, even if Luke wanted to fix the tie, so that nobody would have anything negative to say about Noah. His fingers twitched as Noah smoothed the cut of his jacket lapels and tapped pleased knuckles to Luke’s waist.

 

“God, you look exactly how I want you.” His smile turned hungry as he took a step closer. “And I can’t wait to mess all this up.”

 

Luke colored, his heart beating wildly. He couldn’t wait either. Damian had always wanted the suits, and Luke in them, to stay pristine and perfect, a showpiece sub. Noah liked that too, but apparently he also liked getting to undo all of that careful appearance. It was a heady idea.

 

Noah touched Luke's tie admiringly. “You're better at the whole tie-thing than I am.”

 

“I've had a lot of practice.”

 

Noah nodded and beckoned Luke closer. “Do your worst.”

 

Luke recognized the joke in Noah's words and unknotted Noah's tie with careful fingers and tried to ignore the fact that Noah's gaze was fixed so intently on him. He had to concentrate as he looped the tie into the sort of Windsor knot that Damian had always demanded. Noah ran his hand over the tie and smiled, leaning in to kiss Luke softly.

 

“Great job. Thank you.”

 

Luke couldn't stop the wide smile from overtaking his face. The praise soothed him. It was exactly what he needed as he dealt with the nervous prospect of a dinner party, full of people to impress. Noah pressed firm fingers to Luke's cheek.

 

“You'll be fine.”

 

It was a reassurance and an order. And Luke...Luke trusted Noah to take care of him. It was a warm, sweet feeling and he bared his neck almost without thought. Noah made a pleased noise and trailed his fingers down to Luke's neck, squeezing it gently. Luke let out a breath.

 

“Only follow orders from me and the Colonel,” Noah reminded him. “Nobody else can touch you.”

 

Luke nodded “Sir.”

 

They would keep him steady and give him what he needed and he would show everyone what good Doms they were through his behavior. He wouldn’t let them down. He couldn’t. Noah kissed him again, as though feeling Luke’s worry and trying to steal it with his mouth. Luke relaxed into the kiss, whimpering softly, feeling Noah’s grip tighten almost imperceptibly. He’d done that. Pleasure warmed through him, his body pliant and willing under Noah’s touch.

 

Noah pressed a last kiss to his lips and then ran a fond hand through Luke’s hair. “You’re beautiful, and you’re mine.”

 

The words made Luke feel not exactly confident, but settled, happy. It was a good strong feeling and he leaned into Noah before following him downstairs. Maddie looked lovely in a navy-blue dress that was almost modest at the neck but that showed off her legs. Her hair was swept up elegantly, so that her collar was proudly on display, just like Luke’s was thanks to the absence of a tie and his shirt being unbuttoned at the neck. Maddie smiled and took a quick informal picture of them with her cellphone.

 

“God, you’re ridiculously hot together,” she teased.

 

Luke blushed and Noah kissed Maddie’s cheek affectionately, complimenting her on her dress. Maddie spun on the spot and laughed, her computer tablet ever present in her hand. She was so at ease, even though there’d be Doms trying to paw at her later. Maybe she enjoyed their touch, but she would refuse it, because the Colonel liked it that way. Maddie didn’t seem upset by that order though. Perhaps the Dom she liked would be attending.

 

An older woman walked out of the lounge. She was wearing a green dress, her dark red hair piled up on top of her head, and a simple black collar. She introduced herself as Lucy, one of the Colonel’s personal submissives. She hugged Maddie and bared her neck without hesitation to Noah. Luke smiled hesitantly when she directed her gaze towards him.

 

“Good to meet you, Luke. I hear very good things about you.”

 

Before Luke could begin to deal with the idea that the Colonel had been complimenting him to other people, the doorbell rang. Tension pulled tight through Luke’s body and his heartbeat thundered. But Maddie was close by, relaxed and soothing, and Noah was resting a reassuring hand at Luke’s back. Inch by inch, Luke forced himself to relax. A tense submissive was never a good sign.

 

Slowly but surely, well-dressed guests arrived, some with collared submissives, some without. Luke stayed beside Noah, gaze slightly lowered as Noah talked to guests, choosing when and when not to introduce Luke. But he often touched Luke, as though correcting his posture or adjusting his stance. Luke always responded and felt soothed by the familiar touch. He watched as Maddie stayed at the Colonel’s elbow, her computer tablet nowhere to be seen as she smiled and responded to whatever the Colonel did. Lucy was closer to the Colonel’s side, and clearly loved being there. The Colonel’s expression didn’t change but Luke was sure that he detected a few very subtle lines of softness in the Dom’s face whenever he looked at Lucy. Luke was glad that the Colonel had a personal submissive who pleased him so much.

 

Noah’s hand pressed slightly at Luke’s back, calling for his attention. Luke immediately followed Noah’s gaze and froze only for a second. There was Michael, a friend of his father’s. Luke could clearly remember the man’s heavy touch and…the rest made him feel sick. Noah was still touching him, reassuring him. He was being held steady. Maddie sent him a small harmless smile. Luke took a deeper breath and focused on Noah, he was what mattered.

 

“Luke.”

 

The Colonel was calling him. Luke briefly glanced at Noah who nodded permission so Luke crossed the room to stand before the Colonel. The Dom inclined his head, communicating his appreciation of Luke’s actions. It warmed Luke but he held his smile back. He tried to ignore the other Doms clustered near to the Colonel, a couple he recognized from Damian’s parties. His stomach rolled, but the Colonel was close and so was Maddie.

 

“He looks well,” a familiar voice muttered.

 

A hand reached for Luke but he neatly sidestepped to avoid the Dom’s touch. His heart pounded furiously but the Colonel was already explaining.

 

“The submissives of the Mayer house only accept my touch or my son’s.”

 

The Dom, Frank, sounded more interested than angry. “So he’s actually responding to training?”

 

“We’ve persevered.”

 

The Colonel touched Luke’s chin – a secret silent reassurance – and Luke relaxed into the contact. The Colonel was pleased with him, that was what mattered. There was a murmur from nearby and then Noah joined the group, nodding to his father. Luke immediately turned his body towards Noah, glad of his Dom’s presence.

 

“Luciano hasn’t given you any trouble either?” Frank asked, sounding a little incredulous.

 

Noah ran fingers across Luke’s collar, grazing his skin. “I like a challenge.”

 

“Ah, that sounds more like Luciano.”

 

There was a ripple of laughter and the Colonel started talking about his latest military project while Noah tucked Luke closer to his body. Luke let out a silent breath and enjoyed the tactile closeness. The other Doms might have been dissatisfied with him, but Noah was different.

 

A bell lightly rang out from the kitchen and the Colonel directed everybody towards the dining room. Noah squeezed a hand at Luke’s hip and then smoothly guided him into a room dominated by a large dining table – Luke had only previously seen it covered in Noah’s papers and photographs for his work on the local film set. Now it was beautifully laid out with plates and cutlery and Noah made sure that Luke sat next to him and near to Maddie. Some submissives were kneeling next to their Dom's chairs while others sat down amongst the Doms. Luke tried not to stare. Lucy sat next to the Colonel, nobody thinking it strange that the hardline Dom wasn't expecting his sub to take a knee, or maybe they'd questioned him about it before and had been satisfied with the answer.

 

Luke just about stopped himself from fiddling with the cutlery. He didn't want to draw attention to himself and he didn't want to embarrass his Dom. He tried not to turn his head when he heard someone talk about him.

 

“His father won't be thrilled that you've got him responding to a name other than Luciano.”

 

The Colonel didn't look remotely impressed or worried. “Noah still uses it, so the boy responds to both. I prefer something shorter.”

 

The Dom he was talking to – Damian's friend, Michael, of course – nodded his agreement. Luke kept his body turned towards Noah, that was where his attention should always be. Noah casually reached a hand down to touch Luke's knee.

 

Camille began serving the Doms, each plate piled with steak, soft potatoes, and steamed vegetables. Empty plates were set before the submissives so that their Doms could decide on their dinners. Luke regulated his breathing – this wasn't like his father's dinners. He would be eating tonight. Noah and the Colonel liked him to eat. Noah poured him a glass of water, which Luke managed to just sip, aware of all the eyes on him – Damian Grimaldi's son, being obedient and valued by a powerful Mayer. His hand didn't shake when he put the glass down.

 

Noah ate a few mouthfuls of dinner himself first, as though he was testing to see if his submissive would like it. Then he portioned up enough of everything for Luke and placed the plate in front of him.

 

“Eat.”

 

“Sir.”

 

Luke knew that Noah would want him to eat slowly and sensibly. Bizarrely he wanted Luke to enjoy it and to savor the taste and textures but not to be the last one at the table still eating. He wanted Luke to use his own judgment, knowing that Noah would correct him if Luke did anything displeasing. Luke's knee was still warm from Noah's touch. He picked up his knife and fork and carefully began digging in.

 

He could relax as he ate. He had something to wholly focus on and it didn't matter if people were staring at him, they were eating too. The steak was medium-rare and the potatoes were buttery and seasoned, and Luke kept all his appreciative noises silent in his throat. Only Noah got to hear them.

 

He was almost finished with his plate when he realized that the Domme next to Noah was talking about him. “Your submissive is very beautiful.”

 

“He is.” Noah turned to Luke, signaling that he wanted Luke's complete attention so Luke immediately put his cutlery down and looked up at his Dom. “Luke, this is Serena Steadmore and her submissive Marco.”

 

Luke looked towards them and didn't bare his neck. “Hello.”

 

Serena looked at him with interest. She was striking with tanned skin, almost a swimmer's powerful frame clad in a violet sheath-dress and her dark blonde hair braided back. Her submissive, Marco, was olive-skinned with short dark hair and a quick darting gaze. Luke couldn't tell if the sub was nervous or upset or maybe he was new to Serena, but something about him was jumpy. Luke avoided looking at him; he didn't want to get jumpy too.

 

“Yes, he's very lovely,” Serena mused. “Is he free this evening?”

 

Luke didn't have time to fully process the horror crawling down his spine because Noah was already speaking. “He's not shared outside of our family.”

 

Serena didn't look offended, just disappointed. “You're sure? You do have the girl as well. Your father tells me you rarely rely on just one submissive.”

 

Maddie smiled prettily, looking over to Noah when he caught her eye. Noah's hand reached around Luke to proprietorially touch Maddie's shoulder. She accepted his touch, not leaning into it, but clearly enjoying it. Luke filed away her stance to copy later.

 

“Luciano is a continual challenge,” Noah said at last, his hand trailing from Maddie to Luke. “And Madeline is always exactly what I need too. I enjoy them as a pair.”

 

Noah touched Luke's chin gently and indicated for him to finish his dinner as Serena began a conversation about the importance of getting a submissive directly from a family before they'd been with another Dom, and how much easier it was to train them that way. There was a lull as the plates were cleared away and cheesecake or apple tart was offered as dessert. Noah handed a slice of cheesecake to Luke without dropping his conversation with Serena. Marco was still twitching beside her. He didn't get any dessert.

 

Luke only tensed up a little when he heard the Colonel complain about 'that damn Walsh woman.' Lucinda Walsh, his grandmother, apparently. He very intently focused on his dessert and didn't change his expression; he didn't want people staring more. The Colonel sounded like he hated dealing with Lucinda, though he'd told Luke that they were colleagues. Was that so that people didn't realize? Their friendship was a secret; if Damian had known about it, he probably wouldn't have let the Mayers take Luke, winning bid or not. He really did hate Lucinda. Luke concentrated on his cheesecake, feeling Noah's light touch to his knee, a reassurance and an appreciation which made him feel precious warmth down to his toes.

 

Once dinner was over, the Colonel led everybody back to the lounge for more conversation. It didn't sound all that interesting to Luke, but then it wasn't for him, it was for the Doms. Maddie appeared to be listening to every conversation that the Colonel was involved in and some that he wasn't. Her expression was sweet and charming and spoke of a good submissive, waiting to be called upon, that was all. She was all of those things, but lots more too. She was very good.

 

Noah was talking to some Doms about his work in L.A. - “the power really is with the studios out there. It's a tough system but I like that. The director I'm working with has a lot lined up...” while Luke stood close by, for whenever Noah needed him. He listened carefully, trying to anticipate what Noah would want. He needed to learn Maddie's uncomplicated serenity. She never looked tense or worried or twitchy. She'd laughed when he'd asked her about it.

 

“It's all a shield,” she'd replied, gesturing at her own face. “I worry but it's all under my shield. Only people I trust get to see that.”

 

He'd shyly asked if she trusted the Dom that she liked. He was finding it easier to ask what he wanted around Maddie. She encouraged him. She'd smiled, genuine and warm and said that she thought so.

 

Marco was stood a little way off by the fireplace, still looking nervy. His eyes skittered towards Luke and then away again, like he wanted Luke to go over there. Luke checked with Noah, who pressed cautionary fingers to Luke's elbow but allowed him to step away. Marco swallowed when Luke got close. He was sweating around the temples and forehead and dipped nearer like he didn't want to be overheard. It was really strange.

 

“Are you happy here? Is it real?” Marco asked, quick and quiet.

 

Luke blinked, his eyebrows drawn down in confusion. Of all the questions he thought that he might be asked, that wasn't one of them. It was easy to answer though. “Of course.”

 

Marco’s eyes searched him, like he didn’t really believe it. Luke put a little distance between them, unnerved by Marco’s attitude, only Marco didn’t seem inclined to let him out of the conversation.

 

“I've heard talk, I can...I can _help_. We can help each other. He’s a Mayer, aren’t you…?”

 

Luke shook his head, not liking this conversation at all. It was making his spine stiffen. “He’s a  _great_ Dom and I’m happy here.”

 

He was. It was strange to say it out loud because he was also a little weirded out still by some of the Mayer Doms’ behavior, but he’d been able to tell from the beginning that they were strong Doms. Anyone could see that Lucy, Maddie, and Luke were more than comfortable, that they were glad of gaining the Mayers’ attention. What was Marco doing? He was looking incredulous and almost  _desperate_ . Luke slipped a hand into his own pants pocket and pressed the speed dial on his cellphone. He didn’t like this situation at all.

 

Within moments, there was a hand at his neck, a hand he instantly recognized, thumb rubbing at a spot that made Luke quickly relax. Noah was beside him again.

 

“Luciano…” 

 

That name meant he needed Luke’s best behavior. Luke was learning all the subtleties of Noah's body language and conversation. Noah liked it when Luke noticed and behaved accordingly. Luke really wanted to get this right. Noah spread a thumb across Luke’s cheekbone, stroking his skin like he was curious.

 

“Why are you frowning at Serena’s submissive?”

 

Marco looked like he was about to rattle out of his skin. Luke turned his head towards Noah, determined to focus on the Dom. Noah would deal with this.

 

“Marco wanted to know if I’m happy here. He didn’t believe me when I said ‘yes.’”

 

Noah’s expression narrowed fractionally and he signaled silently at Maddie who quickly crossed the room in response. “Find Serena for me.”

 

Maddie disappeared immediately and brought the Domme from where she had been conversing nearby. Serena was shooting Marco a warning look, the submissive shrinking away from her. Luke was glad when Noah wrapped an arm securely around his waist.

 

“Serena, your submissive has been questioning my sub’s happiness.”

 

Serena cocked her head, sending a hard look towards Marcos. “Has he? I find that difficult to believe. He barely speaks at all.”

 

Her words were coiled with how unhappy she was with her submissive. Luke locked his knees and willed himself not to flinch. He wasn’t her submissive, but it was hard not to respond to such a displeased Domme, radiating the strength of her dynamic.

 

Noah didn't snap or get angry despite the fact that someone had just implied that his submissive was lying. Luke kept his posture strong, though inside he was rattled, quaking with the fear that Noah wouldn't believe him. What if Maddie didn't either? And the Colonel? They hadn't known him all that long, how could he prove to them that he wasn't lying? He tensed his jaw to stop himself from spilling over with words. Babbling would make everything worse.

 

Noah trained his considerable gaze on Luke. “Luciano, are you lying to me?”

 

Luke licked his lips and kept his eyes on Noah, needing to focus on the Dom more than ever now. “No, sir.”

 

“Mmm, tell me what happened.”

 

“Marco asked if I was really happy and told me that we could help each other. He didn't say how or why. He implied that you being a Mayer was a bad thing. I told him I was happy, that you're a good Dom.”

 

There, he hadn't left anything out. Noah nodded and turned to Maddie. “Do we have the cameras working in here?”

 

Maddie shook her head. “The Colonel has everything on blackout.”

 

There were security cameras in the house? Luke had never seen them but it made sense. Doms were territorial about everything, including their homes. So what now? Would Luke be believed? Noah was still holding onto him, Luke made sure not to cling, not yet, not until he was allowed to. He felt almost faint but he was determined to stay standing, Noah hadn’t told him to change position yet. Noah himself was looking at Serena expectantly.

 

“I'll question Marco with your permission.”

 

But Marco made a distressed sound at Noah's words and even shied away from Serena, looking around like he desperately wanted an exit. Serena glared at him.

 

“No, that'll be my pleasure.”

 

She took hold of Marco's arm, her fingers digging in at a certain spot which made Marco yelp, his legs almost going out from underneath him. Serena had no sympathy on her face, Damian would have approved. Luke could feel Noah's fingers stroking at his waist. He tried to breathe properly.

 

“Is Luciano right? Did you imply that he wasn't happy? That he shouldn't be?”

 

Marco moaned with pain, definitely not pleasure, and nodded rapidly. “Yes! Yes. Mayers are...I told him...I wanted to help. He can't be happy, this is...”

 

Serena struck him hard across the face, Luke started, in surprise and remembered pain. He'd received so many punishments like that, and he'd often deserved them. Noah's hand at his waist reminded him to stay steady. Luke remembered how composed Maddie had been when that Dom had tried to get them out of the car at the auction house; he tried to copy her poise.

 

Having struck Marco again, Serena turned back to Noah. “I apologize for my submissive's presumptions, and for distressing your sub. But with Luciano's difficult reputation...”

 

Noah inclined his head. “He's heeling nicely now. You're welcome to leave Marco here, a few weeks with me and my father should deal with any problems.”

 

Marco's eyes widened and he tried to scoot away but Serena's grip tightened. “That's very kind, but I have a lot left to try.”

 

“I'm surprised you brought him out in public, he's so green.”

 

Serena nodded, looking at Marco critically. The submissive whimpered, sending a desperate look towards Luke. But Luke leaned towards Noah, very glad again that the Colonel had chosen to buy him for Noah. How different life could have been for him with anyone else.

 

“I wanted somebody fresh and his file seemed exactly in my line,” Serena sounded hatefully disappointed. “His behavior improved this week, but unfortunately, he's not settling.”

 

“You've talked to his family?”

 

Luke drifted off a little as Noah recommended some courses of action before Serena and her wildly upset submissive left – Serena looking grim and furious and Marco extremely pale. Luke turned his face away and let out a shaky breath, Noah had believed him, apparently. Thank God. Noah touched his chin and directed his submissive's gaze back towards him.

 

“You did exactly what you were supposed to.”

 

Luke smile tremulously and Noah stroked his face, watching as Luke settled back into his skin. He'd done well, he'd pleased Noah. He hadn't embarrassed his Dom. Noah stayed near him, fielding all the questions that came from Doms eager to know details of what had happened. Luke basked in Noah's presence, glad of Maddie gently brushing against him whenever she crossed the room. Lucy sent him a smile from the Colonel's side. The Colonel could only nod at him once, because his attention was taken up elsewhere but that single gesture was enough. Somehow, his Doms were pleased with him.

 

It wasn't too long before people started leaving and soon, it was just the family left plus Lucy who sat down next to the Colonel and rested her head on his shoulder. The Colonel placed a hand on her knee and kissed her forehead. Clearly she was important to him. Luke was glad all over again, the Colonel deserved to have a submissive (or several apparently) that suited him and made him happy. Maddie sat on the other side of the Colonel, her shoulder pressed against his and her computer tablet back in her hands. Noah directed Luke to one of the couches and arranged him so that Luke was curled up against his chest, his head tucked under Noah's chin. Luke sighed, finally letting his body tremble a little.

 

“Let it out,” Noah said quietly, his hand stroking Luke's back rhythmically.

 

Luke whimpered softly. He was going to get Noah's shirt damp. The Colonel was going to be disappointed in him...but the Colonel was not Damian. Luke focused on Noah's regular firm touch at his back and let the bottled-up distress flow out, as Noah had ordered. Luke was glad that he couldn't look at anyone. He could smell Noah, he felt surrounded by him. It was great, steadying, and comforting. Luke's grip on Noah's shirt increased and Noah kissed his head.

 

Eventually, the Colonel spoke. “You handled that well, Luke. Nobody enjoys that kind of behavior from a sub. Did he say why he wanted to help you?”

 

Luke shook his head and turned to meet the Colonel’s eyes. “He just said that we could help each other. I don’t think he’s happy with his Domme.”

 

“Or he was ordered to ask you questions by someone, maybe his Domme, maybe someone else with influence over him,” the Colonel mused. “It’s a Dom-eat-Dom world and if we’re lying about our success with you, it could break our name.”

 

Noah squeezed Luke gently. “Good thing we’re not lying.”

 

Luke smiled faintly, listening as Maddie began detailing what she’d overheard that evening that the Colonel would think was important. Lucy chipped in quietly too, having straightened out from her relaxed pose, a full wine glass in her hand. Noah gently righted Luke and then got to his feet, holding his hand out to his submissive.

 

“Goodnight, Dad, Maddie, Lucy.”

 

Luke stared a little at Noah’s hand but shyly offered his own and was pulled to his feet. The others called goodnights to him as Noah led the way upstairs, still holding Luke’s hand. When they got inside Noah’s room, Noah kissed Luke’s fingers and then kissed his mouth, deepening the kiss with the sort of hunger that made Luke sigh.

 

Noah began unbuttoning Luke’s shirt. “You feel any pain from your injuries, any kind of serious personal discomfort, like you felt with other Doms, you tell me.”

 

Luke managed to nod his agreement, giving himself over to Noah’s direction. Noah was very eager for them both to be naked and when he was allowed to, Luke did enjoy looking at Noah, at his strong sinewy body. Noah smoothed hands over Luke and pushed him down onto the bed. He was intent and so very focused on Luke, Luke lay back, wanting to be whatever Noah wanted.

 

Noah smiled, stroking a hand down Luke’s face. “You were great tonight, seriously, and I’m going to reward you, for pleasing me, for dealing with the situation so well.”

 

Luke almost said that he wasn’t worthy, that Noah shouldn’t reward him, but closed his mouth in time. It was Noah’s choice to reward him, so Luke wouldn't question that, and it would almost positively be something that would please Noah too. Why else did Noah do anything? So Luke nodded.

 

“Thank you, sir. I…I’m glad.”

 

It was more than he’d managed before and Noah trailed a hand down to Luke’s thigh to squeeze in appreciation. Then he began kissing Luke’s neck, leaving marks on the now-healed skin, marks for Luke to look at in the mirror and touch and admire, marks for other people to see.

 

It had been a very long difficult evening, but this was exactly what Luke needed now, what he yearned for, and of course Noah knew that and was finding his own primary enjoyment too. He smiled against Luke’s skin, his hands seeming to touch everywhere at once, and Luke smiled back, letting the flood of heat flow through him and subspace beckon. Noah would take care of everything.


	6. Family Affairs

 

 

Noah woke Luke up earlier than usual the next morning and told the submissive that they had an appointment with the Colonel. Luke frowned in confusion but followed his Dom down to breakfast – oatmeal with syrup and a coffee. Luke inhaled the smell of really good quality caffeine, Noah brushing a smile against his cheek as he gently squeezed Luke’s neck.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

The taste was even better and Noah looked happy that Luke was happy. Maddie was absent – meeting the Dom that she was interested in apparently. Luke ate a loaded bowl of oatmeal and was surprised when Noah led the way not to the Colonel’s office but to the lounge. This day was stranger than normal.

 

Noah sat down on one of the couches and held an expectant arm out. Luke quickly joined him, the taste of coffee still delicious on his tongue. He didn’t say anything for a few long quiet moments, but Noah had always said that he and the Colonel wanted their submissives to ask questions, so keeping quiet wouldn’t make them happy. Luke gathered his courage and asked.

 

“Why are we meeting here?”

 

Noah rested a hand on Luke’s knee, the weight of it was warm and comforting. “Because this is important and we want you to be relaxed.”

 

That wasn’t a comforting sentence. Luke swallowed but nodded his head, just as the Colonel entered, looking annoyed.

 

“Damn department 3 won’t accept my word for it.” He dropped a stack of notebooks onto a side table and sat down heavily before acknowledging Noah and Luke. “You’re ready?”

 

Noah nodded and turned towards Luke. “Your family…”

 

Luke tensed up immediately but Noah rubbed comforting circles on the submissive's knee and the Colonel steadily held his gaze. They weren't going to abandon this conversation, even though it threw Luke's thoughts into chaos and denial. His family didn't care. His family didn't want him...

 

The Colonel handed a stack of photographs to Noah, who revealed the first one to Luke. “This is your mother, Lily Snyder.”

 

The unspoken instruction was clear – Colonel Mayer, and Noah, wanted Luke to look at the picture. Heart thumping quickly, he forced himself to glance down. Lily Snyder was a beautiful older brunette, clearly from money – Luke could easily recognize that after growing up with Damian. Lily looked happy, though her eyes were sad.

 

Noah handed his sub another photo – Lily with a man, her husband? They looked happy together, the man was tanned with a wide smile, his arm possessive around Lily’s waist. Her collar was simple but she was tilting her head to show it off to the camera.

 

“Holden Snyder,” Noah revealed quietly. “Your stepfather.”

 

Then there were Lily and Holden’s children, all pretty young and cute – Domme Faith, submissive Natalie, and Ethan, who hadn’t been classified yet. Luke felt a pang in his chest as he looked at the photographs, at people that had left him behind. They apparently had a very happy life. Why would they want him to be part of it, ruining it? Noah squeezed Luke’s knee, as always probably aware of Luke’s thoughts.

 

“They’ve always thought about you,” he told his sub. “I’ve only met them a couple of times, but I’ve seen your baby pictures.”

 

Luke choked a surprised laugh. He realized that his hands were shaking. A moment later, Noah’s hands were covering his, calming him down. His family, his family who…he remembered the Colonel’s words suddenly, from the night he’d bought Luke - his family had been looking for him?

 

The Colonel nodded at Luke’s expression and took up the story. “Lucinda Walsh is a fine business woman with a lot of Washington interests. She’s also Lily’s mother and has never liked your father, probably because she could see that they weren’t well-suited. Still, your mother has Lucinda’s stubbornness and accepted your father’s collar. By the time you were born, their relationship was full of arguments and resentment and not much else. Your father got custody because Lily had already started seeing Holden and so Damian argued that she was hardly a fit parental model, particularly for such a young submissive. Lily tore off her collar right in front of him.”

 

Luke gaped because taking a collar off was always done exclusively by Doms. In some cases of abuse, relevant Doms in authority could remove collars. Subs who took their own collars off had to face severe punishment from similar authorities. His mother had removed her own collar?

 

The Colonel smiled slightly. “Lily is definite about what she wants and she took her punishment without flinching. She said it was worth it.”

 

Luke didn't know what to say. His mother sounded like something out of a story, like the kind of submissive Luke had always tried hard not to be. Had Damian seen her face when he'd punished Luke? Would she ever tear off Holden's collar? Questions bubbled up in Luke and...and he could ask them. Noah and the Colonel kept telling him that they wanted him to.

 

Noah was looking at him, not ordering him, but looking like he knew what Luke was struggling with. Luke wanted to make him happy, and he really wanted to know....He took a breath.

 

“Lucinda was looking for me?”

 

The Colonel nodded. “We met through a couple of Washington subcommittees. We fought over some business deals she was proposing with my sector, then she had my driver redirected to her hotel so that she could tell me without an audience exactly why I was wrong. We still don't agree on that, or on a lot of other things for that matter.”

 

Noah laughed. “They really don't. Your grandmother is...a force of nature.”

 

She sounded like Lily – sort of terrifying. Noah moved his hand away from Luke's knee so that he could wrap his arm around the submissive. Luke leaned into him, grateful for the contact, grateful for how close Noah held him without any insults muttered loudly or hands raised to strike. This was what he needed and Noah always knew.

 

“Why? Is she looking for me?”

 

His question came out in a small wondering voice and Noah brushed a kiss to his temple before answering. “She wants to know her grandson and she wants her daughter to have that chance too.”

 

“And Lucinda Walsh hates to lose,” put in the Colonel wryly.

 

That all made sense, though Luke could still scarcely believe that such a powerful successful Domme would want anything to do with him. He stared down at the photographs for a moment, trying to comprehend being related to these people, and they wanted to meet him, to  _know_ him. God, they'd definitely regret that.

 

“I...”

 

His voice cracked and his words dried up. Noah tugged him close and arranged Luke's body so that it was completely leaning against him, his face against Noah's neck. Luke breathed steadily, wanting to stay buried in Noah forever, but he knew that Noah wouldn't allow that, nor would the Colonel.

 

“You should meet them,” the Colonel said decisively.

 

Luke jerked his gaze towards Colonel Mayer, his heartbeat racing suddenly. “My father wouldn't like that and I'm wearing his collar so...”

 

“So we're deciding what's best for you right now,” the Colonel replied. “Your father agreed to that. It's best for you to meet your family.”

 

“We're going to L.A later this week. Lucinda can meet us there.”

 

Luke shook his head at Noah's words, then flinched. “Sorry, sir. Yes, sir, but my dad, he'll find out and he'll get really mad. I don't want him...taking that out on you.”

 

Noah stroked at Luke's neck, wordlessly soothing him. The Colonel chuckled. “Your father couldn't make an impression on us if he tried. We'll worry about that. We've been planning this for a while.”

 

That was another question. “Why, sir? Why are you helping Ms. Walsh?”

 

The Colonel held Luke's gaze. He looked older somehow and grim. “I'm a hardliner, Luke. I know what I want and I usually get it. Lucinda's the same. We have our differences but we agree on the fundamentals – a submissive needs a balanced upbringing.”

 

Noah smiled against the crown of Luke's head and then got to his feet, bringing Luke up with him. “C'mon. Thanks, Dad.”

 

The Colonel nodded and watched them leave the room and go up the stairs. Luke was still leaning completely against Noah, the answers he'd gotten swirling in his head. Colonel Mayer, Lucinda Walsh, Lily Snyder, Holden Snyder, Faith, Natalie, and Ethan. They were all clicking together and breaking apart.

 

Noah laid him back on the bed and petted his hair. “It's a lot to take in.”

 

“Yeah.” Luke released the word like a sigh then startled. He was getting really verbally sloppy. Noah deserved better than that. “Yes, sir.”

 

Noah tugged gently at Luke's hair, a reprimand maybe but it felt affectionate so Luke smiled, his eyes slipping shut as he basked in the fondness that Noah was willing to provide. Family, new names, new ideas – they wanted him? His mother had torn off her own collar? His grandmother had been willing to work with Colonel Mayer to find Luke? Luke made a discontented noise. It wasn't all fitting together right. Noah tugged at his hair again, sharper this time.

 

“Let it all go.”

 

Luke tried. He nestled against Noah and concentrated on the rhythm of Noah's hand through his hair. He was surrounded by Noah's warm comforting smell and the sounds that occasionally spilled tunefully from his lips. He drifted, confident that Noah had him.

 

When he came back to himself, Luke was aware of the difference in Noah's touch. He wasn't just stroking through Luke's hair anymore, now he was palming down Luke's chest, catching Luke's nipples and Luke was arching into the touch and oh...Noah hadn't told him to.

 

“Don't stop.”

 

Luke moaned softly and obeyed, pressing into Noah's hands, enjoying the heat stirring throughout his body and how it pleased Noah. The Dom mouthed at his neck and there was a brief fraught pause as Noah undressed them both. The feel of skin-on-skin was a balm and Luke gasped, feeling lit up from the inside out. He really wanted more.

 

Noah reached for something in the bedside cabinet, his free hand still stroking down Luke's body, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Then he tipped Luke over onto his stomach and uncapped something. Luke tried not to whimper at losing contact with Noah, he tried to stay still and pliant. Noah ran a hand down to Luke's ass, where he began concentrating his attention. Oh.

 

Luke didn't tense up too much. Noah had made everything feel great so far, there was no reason for Luke to believe that this wouldn't be the same. But he couldn’t help remembering the pain of hands that had pinched and burned, and the sick feeling digging deep in his stomach.

 

“Hey.”

 

Luke opened his eyes and turned his head; Noah was looking at him and then very deliberately kissed his way up Luke’s spine, his gaze never leaving Luke’s. Luke could feel his breath trembling in his throat for a very different reason. Noah lingered at Luke’s neck and then kissed him gently on the mouth, like he was soothing his submissive. It made Luke shake just a little bit.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Luke nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.”

 

Noah looked at him carefully, like he was checking the truth of the answer, and nodded. “You’ll need a safe word. Amber for a pause, red for a complete stop?”

 

Luke protested. “But, sir, I’ve…”

 

“This is for me too. I don’t want to hurt you. We’re still learning each other. It’s a precaution we won’t always need.”

 

He kissed Luke again, gentle but with heat behind it. Luke shivered and nodded. He wanted to please Noah, he didn’t want to worry him. Noah kissed his way back down Luke’s spine and continued his exploration. Luke concentrated on the movements, on their rhythm, on how great Noah was making him feel. Noah’s fingers felt cold now and his movements were more purposeful and…

 

There was still a burn and Luke gasped sharply, but it didn’t feel completely unpleasant, because he could feel Noah’s other hand still stroking his thigh, he could feel Noah’s breath and how it was getting heavier. Luke was doing that to him. When Noah got up to two fingers and crooked them to hit just the right spot, Luke gasped with pleasure. Noah touched his hip.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

He sounded reverent, Luke blushed and wanted to hide his face in the pillow but Noah always liked looking at him so Luke stayed exactly as he was, hips moving, mouth moaning, as Noah told him how amazing he looked, how perfect he was. Luke still didn’t believe it, but he was glad that Noah did.

 

He lost track of time again, lost in a haze of sensations until Noah withdrew his fingers – gaining a whine from Luke that made the Dom pat him on the thigh in gentle warning. Noah was coming back. After he repositioned Luke up onto his hands and knees, Noah pressed in again and it wasn’t with his fingers. Luke felt like the breath was being squeezed out of him.

 

“Amber,” he hissed, almost involuntarily, but an order was an order and Noah hated when Luke kept quiet instead.

 

Noah immediately paused, waiting as Luke adjusted. Noah’s mouth was warm against Luke’s ear.

 

“I can’t wait to do this again, to see your face the whole time.”

 

Luke shuddered and Noah touched his chin gently. “Ready?”

 

“Sir.”

 

The burn soon became a very different kind of heat and Luke couldn’t stop moaning. The pleasure was so intense, overriding any lingering discomfort. Noah didn’t stay silent either and encouraged Luke to move with him, telling the sub all the things he was going to do to him. He bit suddenly at Luke’s ear and wrapped his hand around Luke’s cock.

 

“Not yet.”

 

Luke groaned and tried to hold on but every part of him felt like it was on fire and Noah was panting like he was just as affected and…

 

“Now.”

 

Luke nearly fell forwards, feeling like anything that had held him up had now been cut away, the wave of pleasure that surged through him was unbelievably strong. Noah kept going, pounding forward and Luke did his best to provide some leverage. Noah bit at his shoulder and came with a shudder. He kissed the bite that he’d left on Luke and then kissed Luke’s mouth, his tongue demanding entrance.

 

After several sticky minutes, Noah pulled out, peeling off the condom to knot and dispose of. He smiled at Luke’s crumpled position and bleary gaze. Luke felt a gentle surge of warmth at Noah’s expression. He felt sore but he’d felt a lot more pain before. This was fine, this had made Noah happy and Luke had really enjoyed himself.

 

“ _Thank you_ , sir.”

 

“You needed it and I’ve wanted it since I saw you staring at my pictures downstairs.”

 

Luke pinked and smiled as Noah kissed the submissive’s fingers one by one. The Dom smiled back and settled down next to Luke, the two of them lying on their sides, face to face.

 

“We’re going to L.A in a couple of days.”

 

Luke’s stomach dipped and his smile widened. Noah wanted him to go to L.A. “We are.”

 

Noah kissed him briefly before continuing, “We’ll meet Lucinda out there.”

 

Luke’s stomach dipped again but he nodded. Noah and the Colonel thought this would be good for him and they’d been right about everything else so far. And part of him wanted to know more about his family, the people that Damian had never wanted him to know. Damian…God, he was going to find out. He always knew what his enemies were doing and Lucinda Walsh was definitely someone that he considered an enemy.

 

Noah gripped Luke’s chin, reading his fears easily. “We’ll deal with your father. We know what we’re doing, okay? I promise.”

 

He didn’t make the gesture of a true promise, but it felt like one. Luke tried to smile, tried to remember all the miracles that Noah and his dad had made happen so far ever since Luke had met them. But the dark festering worry, a combination of thoughts of his father and his family, didn’t leave him for the rest of the day and later on his sleep was extremely disturbed.


	7. Flying High

 

 

It wasn't a private plane, but it wasn't crowded either. There was nobody else in the first class section with Luke and Noah. Luke had spotted a few submissives making their way past with their Doms and Dommes, some of the subs had been leashed. Luke had felt the Doms' eyes on him and had dipped his head in response, turning himself tellingly towards Noah. Noah had gentled a hand against the nape of Luke's neck, a simple relaxed gesture that spoke of how confident the Dom was in his claim. Luke liked that a lot and leaned into the contact.

 

“Talk to me,” Noah said, once the plane was in the air and the cabin crew had left them alone.

 

It was the first thing he'd said since they'd gotten on the plane and Noah had instructed Luke on where to sit and what to do. His instructions were always sparse, like he wanted to see what Luke would do with them. Luke knew now that it wasn't a game; Noah wasn't looking for an excuse to punish him. He wanted to see how Luke responded; he wanted to enjoy his sub, giving corrections only if needed. He was always firm. Luke shivered at the pleasurable thought.

 

He cleared his throat, because Noah was waiting. “I've never flown before.”

 

“Your Dad spends a lot of time in Italy though.”

 

“But never with me. I couldn't be trusted to behave properly. He said I was only going to shame him.”

 

Something caught in Luke's throat as he repeated his father's words. Noah tucked him a little closer and Luke breathed in the smell of Noah's laundry detergent and the warmth of his skin. Noah trusted him and Luke wasn't going to shame him. He never wanted to do that to Noah.

 

Noah pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead, reassuring without words and Luke relaxed in response. For now, he'd stowed away all thoughts of his apparently eager family, he couldn't think about them without getting overwhelmed. Was that why he was only meeting one of them? The thought of all of them there...Luke pressed closer to Noah. It really was too much.

 

“Ask me your question,” Noah instructed, like he was aware of Luke's suffocating thoughts.

 

Right. Luke took a deep breath and tried to separate his thoughts. His question. Noah wanted him to ask something, just like he did every day. What could Luke ask? His head was full of his family but he didn't want to think about them anymore, they were too much. His thoughts circled from his family to Noah's, to Maddie and the Colonel and what they'd both told him.

 

Words pushed themselves forward despite the risk because Luke was deeply fog-headed with family thoughts still so his usual determination not to ask about this wasn't nearly as strong as usual, and much weaker than his desperation to think about something else. “When you came out, the Colonel said...”

 

Noah wasn't protesting, he wasn't tensing up or telling Luke to pick another topic. Okay then, Luke continued. “He said he didn't handle it well.”

 

Noah laughed, though his eyes were kind of sad and Luke nuzzled a little closer, wanting to make that sadness disappear. Noah accepted the gesture, warming Luke in return. He was pleasing his Dom, he was doing something right.

 

“He talked about it. That's good. He’s right; he didn’t handle it well.”

 

Noah sighed and shifted in his seat, wrapping an arm around Luke’s shoulders. He looked…melancholy, remembering something apparently difficult, but not upset. “Things weren’t great between us at the time because of mom. I’d recently found out the truth about what had happened and I was so angry with him. We fought all the time and when I told him I was gay, he told him he was ashamed to be my father.”

 

Luke made a distressed noise; the Colonel had never seemed upset about his son’s sexuality. After all, he’d bought Luke for Noah. So what had changed? Noah seemed to be wrapped up in memories for the moment so Luke waited him out. Sometimes he needed space when he thought about his father.

 

The plane hit a little turbulence and Noah seemed jolted out of his thoughts. “I wouldn’t talk to him for a long time after that, not even when I left for L.A. Our reconnection’s been recent, last year in fact. He actually apologized; I’d never heard him admit that he was wrong before.”

 

Luke pressed his cheek to Noah’s chest. He was glad for Noah and his father; he hated the idea of them fighting and hurt. “You’re lucky, sir.”

 

Noah’s hand rested against Luke’s neck again. “I know.”

 

*

 

Noah’s apartment in L.A. was spacious but comfortable. Luke loved looking at the framed photographs and posters covering the walls, just like they did in Noah’s old room.

 

“I know, I’m predictable,” Noah laughed. “But I know what I like.”

 

He stroked a hand down Luke’s arm and drew the submissive in for a lingering kiss. Soon, Luke found himself lying out on the large double-bed, Noah naked on top of him and completely in control. Luke was more than happy to cede any control to Noah; Noah always made him feel good. Noah also liked the sounds that Luke made as he arched his back and felt the wash of heated pleasure flow through him thanks to Noah’s skill. Luke liked that too.

 

They didn’t have long to themselves. Noah made sure that Luke was dressed appropriately casual, picked up his own bag, and led Luke back downstairs to one of the well-kept cars in the block’s parking lot.

 

“People will stare and they’ll talk a lot,” Noah told him as he drove. “A new submissive on set is always gossiped about, and you’re not wearing my collar.”

 

Luke’s hand flew up to his collar, to the Grimaldi engraving on the leather. The thought made his stomach dip. Noah squeezed his hand.

 

“I want you to though.”

 

He said it so casually, but the words were absolutely heavy and Luke gasped from their impact. Noah wanted him enough to collar him. He’d had some idea of Noah’s affection but this was…this was unbelievable. Noah wanted him that much? Really? Luke wet his lips and tried to find words, not wanting Noah to be left without a response.

 

“I want that too, sir.”

 

Noah squeezed his hand again and lifted it to his lips. His mouth was warm against Luke’s skin and Luke closed his eyes briefly, his thoughts spinning.

 

They were still spinning when he got on set, because Noah’s workplace was crazy. There were several submissives, some collared, some not, and a lot of Doms. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing and there were a lot of curious glances sent Luke’s way. He swallowed and focused on Noah, Noah who wanted to collar him. That was a thought to hold onto.

 

Noah kept a hand at his back as they steered through the crowd and introduced him to the director, Megan, who was a strong Domme with a bright piercing gaze behind black square-framed glasses. She looked at Luke with some amusement but with a pleasure that made Luke flush a little.

 

“Very nice,” she pronounced, turning to Noah. “Your father must be thrilled; his too.”

 

Noah’s smile was smug but somehow suited him perfectly. He was every inch the Dom and Luke had to concentrate so that he didn’t automatically fall to his knees. He forced himself to respond properly to the stream of Doms introduced to him, keeping as much focus as possible on Noah.

 

The Dom was clearly good at his job. Luke watched as Noah worked alongside Megan, giving his opinion but never outright challenging her. Some people said that Doms couldn’t work together but maybe not all Doms had trouble with that. Luke sat in a chair, close at hand for Noah but not in the way. He determinedly kept silent and watched, his eyes wide and his fingers itching to write.

 

That Noah, the one who was commanding so much respect and admiration at work, that Noah wanted to collar Luke. The thought was making him smile giddily.

 

“That’s a great look on you.”

 

Noah’s fingers curled through Luke’s hair, tugging slightly, making Luke’s eyes go glassy. Noah was here and letting Luke see his work. He curved towards Noah and Noah bent down to kiss him quickly but thoroughly. Luke melted into the kiss but only sighed a little when Noah pulled back and thumbed at the corner of Luke’s mouth.

 

“The catering trucks are just outside if you’re hungry.”

 

It wasn’t quite an instruction verbally, but Luke could hear what Noah wanted him to do. He nodded and got to his feet, surprised that he was hungry and oh, it was already past noon. Noah trusted him to eat properly and return once he was done. Luke bared his neck to his Dom, which got him a heated possessive look in return that made his knees wobble. But he had his commands.

 

“Sir.”

 

Luke determinedly didn’t look back as he made his way outside. He didn’t want to disturb whatever work Noah was planning to do. The trucks weren’t too busy, which made Luke breathe a sigh of relief. He asked for a chicken sandwich and salad and a bottle of water and sat down at one of the plastic tables to quickly see to his lunch. The food was good and the sun was warm and nobody bothered him until he felt a shadow fall over him. Luke could tell it was a Dom before he even looked up.

 

His hand clenched around his plastic fork and he very definitely did not bare his neck as he glanced up at whoever was blocking his son. It was a man in slacks and a button-down shirt, close-cut black hair and an easy arrogance. His gaze was raking Luke in a way that made him feel as uncomfortable as he’d done around Damian’s friends. But he still wore a collar, he had protection, he was in public. He was Noah’s.

 

He dredged up how Maddie had behaved and managed to affect cool politeness, because that was what Noah would want. “Sir?”

 

The man’s expression widened a fraction; Luke didn’t shudder though he felt like it. “Well now, I’ve got some free time and you should spend it with me.”

 

Luke’s smile tightened but he shook his head. “My Dom is Noah Mayer and he doesn’t share.”

 

“Really? Then why does your collar say Grimaldi?”

 

“It’s my family name. My father wanted a firm hand taken with me.”

 

“And Mayer volunteered.”

 

Luke reached a hand casually into his pocket, searching out his cellphone, not liking the conversation at all. “He paid the most.”

 

The man got closer and before Luke could move away, gripped his chin. “Then I’ll be next in line.”

 

Luke pulled himself out of the man’s grip and got to his feet, his hands shaking. “I’m sorry, sir, but the Mayers don’t want me touched by anyone but them. If you want to discuss this then…”

 

“Then he will.”

 

A new voice joined the conversation, older and strident. It was an older woman in a business suit, groomed and utterly in possession of her Domme dynamic. Her eyes were familiar; they were like…like Lily Snyder’s. Was this Lucinda Walsh? Luke swallowed hard and tried to corral his racing thoughts. The woman didn’t look at him though.

 

“Will you tell Mr. Mayer about this flagrant breach of protocol or shall I?” she tartly asked the Dom. “I know for a fact that a message was passed throughout every inch of this set that his submissive would be here today and only spoken to through him.”

 

The Dom drew himself up tall but Lucinda Walsh was no bowed at all. She held his gaze. “I’m not in the habit of talking to myself, young man.”

 

The Dom ground his teeth and sent a sliver of a regretful greedy look towards Luke before answering. “I heard the message.”

 

“And chose to disobey. Leave, or I’ll call the authorities and Colonel Mayer.”

 

The Dom very quickly left after that, leaving Luke facing his grandmother. He had just about stopped shaking now and didn’t want to look at her, so he kept his head bowed, his posture as perfect as possible. His heart felt like it would rattle out of his chest.

 

“You’ve come to no harm?”

 

“None, ma’am.”

 

“Good. Follow me.”

 

She didn’t touch him or ask questions, instead she led the way back onto the set and immediately over to Noah, who looked up and scowled at the sight of Lucinda. Right, Lucinda and his dad didn’t get along and everybody had to remember that. Luke kept his posture hunched, though he yearned to lean into Noah.

 

“Ms. Walsh, I can’t say this is a pleasant surprise.”

 

“So nice to see you taking after your father, Noah. Clearly you have his way with submissives. I found yours being accosted by that ghastly Nick Schaller.”

 

“Schaller?” Noah’s voice was flat and clearly very angry. Luke didn’t look.

 

“Taken care of, though I’m sure you and your father will enjoy some hunting. Take better care of your things.”

 

Lucinda walked away without another word. Noah glowered at her retreating figure before turning to Megan. “Of course the woman who can’t stand my father has a controlling interest in the production company of the film I’m working on.”

 

Megan snorted and work continued. Noah rested a hand on Luke’s neck, leaving it there without comment, and Luke responded happily to the contact. Noah didn’t seem to be mad at him and was that all that was going to happen with Lucinda? It wasn’t what he’d expected. She’d exuded her Domme dynamic. Luke could easily imagine how badly she and Damian had gotten along.

 

It was only a few hours later that Noah signaled for Luke to follow him back to the car. Were they leaving early? Noah seemed pretty down about something, his expression tight as he said goodbye to people. When they got into the car, Noah dragged Luke immediately close and Luke let out a ragged breath, his entire being relaxing. Oh.

 

“You’re all right?” Noah asked after a pause.

 

Luke nodded. “He grabbed my chin but I got free and then Ms. Walsh turned up.”

 

“Good. I can thank her when we join her for dinner.”

 

Luke’s eyes widened and his heart thumped quickly. “We’re having dinner with her tonight?”

 

“We need to talk to her; she needs to see you, Luciano.”

 

Noah smoothed fingers across Luke’s expression, a frown furrowing his own face as he continued. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that though. I should have been there.”

 

Luke pressed into Noah’s touch, drinking it in gladly. “You’re here now, sir.”

 

It was a few minutes before they drove off together.

 

*

 

They napped on Noah’s bed for an hour or so after that, intertwined and skin-hungry. Then Noah prodded Luke into changing out of his jeans and t-shirt and into something smarter before driving them both to a very upscale hotel. Noah was looking devastating in a charcoal suit and Luke couldn’t take his eyes off him, more than he usually couldn’t. Noah seemed pleased with how Luke looked too, tugging him close for multiple kisses. A liquid warmth flowed through Luke, drowning out his still-juddering worries about properly meeting his grandmother. Maybe that had been Noah’s aim all along.

 

Noah got his car valet-parked and Luke followed him inside, not staring at the plush surroundings, only focusing on Noah. He couldn't think about who was waiting for them inside. He would be good for Noah instead.

 

At the desk, Noah was polite and relaxed. “Peter Rush is expecting me.”

 

The receptionist made a call and directed Noah towards the elevator. They were alone in the carriage when Noah sent them up to floor seven. When the doors closed, Luke found himself staring into the mirrored surface, staring at himself and Noah, both expensively groomed and looking like a couple. He liked that image. Noah turned to Luke and looked him up and down before reaching out to adjust Luke's shirt collar. To anyone watching the security monitor, it was a Dom taking control of every last detail of his submissive. For Luke, it was exactly what he needed. Noah was touching him, reassuring him. Luke could read that now, he could read what Noah wanted from him via gestures and body language. Noah had told him more than once that his progress was good.

 

On the seventh floor, they stopped outside room five-fifty. Noah knocked smartly and was admitted inside by a broad-shouldered Asian man. The room was large and luxurious, and there was Lucinda Walsh in a well-cut pantsuit. She dismissed the gentleman and stood to greet Noah, though her eyes kept returning to Luke. Luke kept his gaze on Noah, his jaw tense as Noah and Lucinda shook hands, respect clear between them.

 

“Thank you, Noah. I can't tell you what this means for my family.”

 

Noah's smile was gentle. “We were just glad we could help and really, I should be thanking you too. Luke has been a real blessing.”

 

He motioned Luke forward and stroked fingers down Luke's cheek, a touch that made Luke's breath stutter. Lucinda watched them carefully.

 

“You want to collar him.”

 

Noah nodded apologetically. “He's accepted the idea that someone wants him, I think. He's exactly what I need.”

 

“Well,” Lucinda briskly motioned to the sofa. “We haven't long.”

 

Noah directed Luke to sit on the couch beside Lucinda, Noah himself occupying a nearby easy chair. Luke didn't hunch away from the older Domme but the instinct was there. This was his grandmother, who'd asked Colonel Mayer, a man she didn't get along with, to get Luke. Despite the avid look in Lucinda's eyes, Luke still found it difficult to believe that this strong Domme would be interested in him when she had other grandchildren.

 

“May I?”

 

At Noah's nod, Lucinda reached out and gently rested a hand on Luke's knotted fingers. He almost startled, not expecting such a tender touch from her. It was a brief moment of contact but Lucinda seemed a little shaken by it.

 

“Sometimes, I thought I'd never get to see you again, Luke, but here you are. How are you?”

 

Luke struggled with the broadness of the question, with Lucinda sat right there, but Noah touched his neck and Luke relaxed into his Dom's hand. “Noah and Colonel Mayer have been very good to me. I...I never thought I'd have that.”

 

Lucinda's gaze hardened. “Your father no doubt made you believe such a thing. He marked you as badly as he did Lily?”

 

“I don't know, ma'am, but he always liked correcting me physically.”

 

“Of course he did.”

 

Lucinda took told of his hands and pushed back his cuffs to inspect his wrists. There were still faint marks there, but Luke hadn't felt them ache for a long time now. Lucinda nodded, satisfied.

 

“There are many things to be said about your father, Noah, but he knows how to handle a submissive.”

 

“He learned,” Noah replied. “I think he's still learning.”

 

“As it should be.” Lucinda dropped Luke's hands and looked at him with an intent gaze. “Are you happy, Luke? Would you rather be somewhere else? We can make that happen.”

 

Luke immediately shook his head. “I...I like where I am, ma’am, I'm still learning and I want to do better but I can't imagine finding  _this_ anywhere else.”

 

He didn't dare look at Noah, but Noah's touch was firm and pleased and Lucinda's smile was equal to it. She held one of Luke's hands, intertwining their fingers. Luke wondered suddenly what it would have been like with her as one of his familial Dommes when he was growing up. He wondered how different his life would have been. Would he have even met Noah?

 

Lucinda's express was sad now. “Your father has a great deal of influence and money and if we ever took you back to Oakdale, he would make sure that you never visited us again. Whatever happens next, we have to be extremely careful. Do you want to be collared by Noah?”

 

Luke glanced instinctively at Noah and leaned into his touch, accepting the kiss Noah brushed against his cheekbone. To be collared by Noah was a dream he'd never thought possible, such an amazing Dom being so pleased by Luke that he wanted him long-term. But Noah had told Lucinda that he wanted Luke and Luke...oh God, could he really have that? His heart thumped hard at the thought.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That will make things easier; your father won't have so much control over you. And should Noah die before you...”

 

“My father would take over responsibility for Luke,” Noah supplied.

 

Luke nodded, still overwhelmed. He had pleased Colonel Mayer so much that the Dom would look after him in such a situation? Giddy relief poured through Luke and Noah murmured in his ear, his fingers warm on Luke's neck.

 

“The contracts have been drawn up?”

 

“By the end of last week.”

 

Lucinda reached into her purse with her free hand and produced a bundle of envelopes. She offered them to Luke. “Letters from your family. As much as I'd like to, we can't force you to stay in contact with us. These will tell you how it was back when we lost you and how it’s been for us since.”

 

Luke closed fingers around the envelopes, trying to imagine Lily and Holden writing about those times, how difficult that must have been for them. But they'd done it for him, because they wanted to talk to him, to know him even? Lucinda wasn't pushing, but Luke could sense how much she was holding back. She wasn't used to not getting what she wanted. He didn't know what he'd do with the envelopes.

 

Lucinda checked her watch with a sigh. “And our time is up. Noah only had a short meeting scheduled with Mr. Rush and I'm expected at a business dinner very soon.”

 

She paused and reached out to softly cup Luke's face, her expression more open than he'd seen it before. This was the face that he doubted many got to see; there was a lot of pain in it. A Dom always preferred to show how strong and powerful they were.

 

“I'm so very glad you're here, Luke. So much time lost...”

 

She shook her head and abruptly got to her feet. “Not that it means much thanks to Damian Grimaldi, but I give my permission on behalf of the Walsh and Snyder family for your collaring of Luke.”

 

Noah smiled. “It's the only permission that really matters. Thank you, Ms.Walsh.”

 

Lucinda nodded sharply, her hard fixed expression almost back in place, though she gazed again at Luke as though she was desperate to memorize him. She quickly reached into her purse and removed a cellphone.

 

“It's dangerous I know, but a photo of you, Luke, would mean a lot to me, and to your mother.”

 

Luke looked towards Noah who after a moment nodded. Lucinda directed Luke to stay close to his Dom. “The two of you, please. Lily will want to know who you've chosen.”

 

Whom  _Luke_ had chosen? Noah had chosen him, but Luke wouldn't correct Lucinda. He was lucky that Noah felt so connected to him. He was so very lucky.

 

Noah wrapped an arm around him and Luke tipped his head towards Noah, just as Lucinda clicked a button and looked at her cellphone screen with satisfaction. “This will be sent to a very private server. And if anyone finds it, it'll look as though someone dug it out of your father's records.”

 

Noah laughed. “He'll be very grateful for that.”

 

Lucinda's gaze swept the room once and then she crossed to the door, her impenetrable expression firmly back in place. She glanced back at them both.

 

“Leave five minutes after me. Mr. Rush will take care of everything else.”

 

Her gaze lingered on Luke but then she lifted her chin and left the room. Luke listened to her footsteps receding, his heart still beating fast. Noah brushed soothing fingers to Luke's neck.

 

“You can imagine how well she and my Dad get along.”

 

Luke managed a smile – the Colonel and Ms. Walsh were both such strong personalities with such strong Dom dynamics, he couldn't imagine either of them allowing the other to gain the upper hand during conversation. But they had talked, because of Luke. Luke looked down at his lap, at the envelopes still clutched in his hand. He had a family who wanted to know him; his Domme grandmother had been willing to risk a lot just to meet him.

 

He let out a pained sound and Noah rested his forehead against Luke's. The closeness and the intimacy was exactly what Luke needed. He whimpered.

 

“You did so well,” Noah told him. “We'll go eat, take it easy tonight.”

 

Luke nodded, closing his eyes, trying to shut out the flood of tangled emotions that was threatening to overwhelm him. This was his life now, and it could continue to be his life permanently. Luke sucked in a deep breath, then another. Noah was still close to him, still skin-on-skin. Noah wanted this; he wanted his own collar around Luke’s neck. Disbelief and happiness bubbled up through Luke, his eyes getting damp.

 

Noah anchored him through it, through everything, and oddly, so did the stack of envelopes.

 

*

 

Luke wrote a lot while they were in L.A; he didn’t show any of it to Noah though he did reveal that he was writing mainly fiction now. He’d had several ideas recently, perhaps because Noah made him relax in a way he’d never thought possible before, and since meeting Lucinda, the ideas were coming thick and fast. Whatever it was, Luke enjoyed being able to actually write his ideas down and expand on them. He emailed some to Maddie; she told he should try to get published.

 

Luke shook his head at the idea, but he glowed from the compliment and was pleased when Noah noted how much happier Luke seemed.

 

“It’s my writing,” Luke managed to confide. “Maddie thinks...well, she likes it.”

 

“Maddie’s not going lie to you,” Noah reminded him, squeezing Luke’s knee. “And if you feel able, I’d like to read it sometime too.”

 

“I…” Luke fumbled, not wanting Noah to be disappointed when he read what Luke had written, though it was really nice and overwhelming that his Dom was taking such an interest. “Maybe, someday. I…”

 

Noah shushed him gently, drawing him closer. Luke’s tension and worry melted away at Noah’s touch and he felt like he could breathe properly again.

 

“ _If_ you feel able, Luke.”

 

Luke nodded and tucked his face close to Noah’s neck. Noah hmmmed a pleased noise and ran comforting firm hands down Luke’s back.

 

_That_ was what mattered, Noah’s touch. Luke’s closed his eyes and everything else fell peacefully away.

 

Throughout their time in L.A, and later back in Washington, thoughts of his mother stayed firmly tucked away, occasionally peeking out when he felt able to actually think of her and the rest of her family. The envelopes, the thoughts and memories of that branch of the family, stayed equally tucked away in his bag. He didn’t open them, not yet, but they were always within reach. Luke pressed into Noah’s constant touch and smiled.

 

_-the end_


End file.
